Wolves Only Dine In The Dark
by HuskeyPuppies
Summary: A new guild appears in Fiore, consisting of olny 3 members. Fairy Tails strongest team is sent to investigate. Are they enimes or allies?
1. Wolves

Chapter 1  
Ame's POV

"Merry Christmas bitches!" Takara shouted as she chugged yet another mug of ale and jumped up and onto the dark wood table.  
"Ugh, is it just me or does she frequently get drunk on holidays?" I asked Tsuyo.  
"No, she does it more often than that, you'd have to be blind not to see it, the only difference between her casual Tuesday and a holiday, is that she thinks having it be a holiday gives her a decent excuse."  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
I glanced at Takara and laughed as she attempted to flip off the table and took an extra step forward on accident, causing her to fall off and land flat on her ass as her copper hair flipped in front of her face.  
She was wearing her usual clothing, light purple pants, a white shirt with sleeves going only to the edge of her shoulders with a thick purple line running from side to side along the top of her chest, her light purple sleeves, unattached to her shirt with a couple of white marks, and her white shoes with thin black lines running along the edges, her green guild mark on the front of her right hip, only a small tip of it visible.  
I glanced down at my own clothing, my comfortable light and dark gray sweatshirt covering the top of my blue shorts and the black guild mark imprinted on the inside of my left wrist, I look down at my old black sneakers.  
*CRASH*  
I whip my head back and notice that Takara had attempted to climb up the stairs, for god knows what. I look a bit closer and notice that she had knocked over the vase that Tsuyo had gotten as a form of gratitude from an elderly woman on an old job.  
"WATCH IT TAKARA! I swear it's like you're some dumb ass little kid breaking every little thing they touch and knocking over what they miss in a store! That vase was irreplaceable you know!" Tsuyo scolded her and then glanced back at me, her tone quite different from only a second ago. She's good at doing that, changing the expressions on her face, covering her emotions.  
"Anyways Ame, as I was saying before, I heard rumors of a well known guild from Magnolia searching for us nearby."  
Us? Hmm...This can't be good, usually when something like this happens Takara just wipes them out in a single blow, or she'll be too lazy and will just have me do it on my own, we never really need Tsuyo to do it though, her magic is far too powerful to be used on such child's play like small guilds. But she does seem a tad concerned, and she did say that they were well known from Magnolia.  
"Why would they be looking for us?"  
"I'm not all that sure; their guild goes be the name of Fairy Tail. Apparently they're the ones who typically take care of the harder jobs and are the ones who have destroyed half of the city."  
"Well then why the hell are they so good?"  
"While they have destroyed sections of the city, they're the ones who managed to save it more often, by stopping Jellal and the tower of heaven, the guild Blue skull, Oracion seis, and are the ones who have what's known as the S class. That's all the knowledge I've managed to gain so far."  
"Hmm, how many of them are looking for us?"  
"Four."  
"Four?"  
"Well, and a cat."  
"Why take any interest into it then? If there are only four of them… and a cat? Then why even bother? I understand that they're a powerful guild, but common! We're way stronger!"  
"I don't want to underestimate them, I'm not saying that we're weaker than they are, but their names are Erza Scarlet, a requip mage, better known as, Titania, Gray Fulbuster, an ice mage, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage, and the cats name is Happy, but to be more precise he is referred to as an exceed. Not that that would make much sense to you though."  
wtf is an exceed?  
"Ok, I have no clue what an exceed is.. But in the morning I can drag Takara along and we could do a bit of digging around if you really want."  
"That sounds good, I'm not really worried about it, however I am quite curious as to why they'd be looking for us."  
She glanced back over at Takara who was leaning almost entirely over the staircase railings, she had pushed the Christmas lights around, making it so that she wouldn't break any, or have them poke her, her knees the only thing holding her in place as she leaned forwards and looked back through the bars, sticking her tongue out and flipping us off with her bright red Christmas decorated nails.  
I smacked myself in the forehead.  
"Ugh! Takara! Why the hell do you act like this when you're drunk?!" I slipped out of my chair and walked over to her, I decided to try and mess with her, it's not like she would remember it in the morning anyways. I slowly crept up the stairs as she was focused on Tsuyo and went to flip her over the railing. I passed one of my hands onto her foot, and the other onto her shoulder, then tried to flip her off and over.  
I saw a white flame extend to my left and heard Takara's voice at the last second, "I don't think so shortstop."  
Her enflamed hand sucker punched me, and for the first time today I was the one flat on my ass, and slipping down the stairway.  
I caught myself and grabbed the railing to help myself up. "Oh yeah?! You wanna go hot head?!"  
"Who the hell are you callin' a hot head midget?!"  
I could see Tsuyo from the corner of my eye, she had pushed herself out of her seat and was rolling her eyes at us, as usual.  
"That's it!" I lunged towards her.  
I hadn't noticed that she had already taken a shot, and before I could get the chance to use my magic, I was knocked over and in front of our full mirror next to the bar, a large black chard mark and burn was left across my face.  
"That's enough you two." Tsuyo said in a low voice.  
"That's alright; Ame was getting her ass handed to her anyways." Takara smirked and seemed to giggle at herself as she flipped herself around, now sitting upright along the railing and facing outwards towards me.  
I rolled my eyes and grunted at her comment.  
Takara's the type of person who may seem like a total asshole who could care less about you when you first meet her, but once she gets to warm up to you she will protect you with her life. I'll admit, she can be a bit overbearing at times, but she's kind at heart, it's one of the reasons why I have to love her. Take my word for it though, if you catch her in a bad mood it's probably best to stay away… unless you want third degree burns.  
Takara went back to staggering around the open room, bumping into tables… and I think she knocked over a couple of chairs and cups.  
"You know what?" I said to her. "It's 3 in the morning and we need to wake up in almost 5 hours to go check something out."  
She turned towards to me and moaned, "Whyyyyyyy?"  
I just shook my head and grabbed her wrists, dragging her towards the stairs, and down the hallway, until I made it to her room.  
I'm not gunna lie, I really didn't wanna deal with her, so I just pushed her onto her bed, laying halfway off, and shut the door, walking back down the hallway until I saw Tsuyo.  
"Goodnight!" I shouted, and I walked into my own room, on the opposite side of the hallway and 3 doors down from Takara's. Then I closed the door and went to bed myself.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story written by my friend. I go over and edit and blah blah blah. Since she doesn't have an account so I'm posting for her. Also just want to say the OC's are our own so please don't take them. Mkay Bye!**


	2. Past Memories

Chapter 2  
Ame's POV

I got out bed, half asleep, half needing coffee, and went into the bathroom to fix my frizzy and wavy hair.  
I changed back into my hoodie and jean shorts, and then threw on my shoes, and headed to Takara's room.  
I knocked on the door and there was no answer, I knocked again and got the same result. I pushed the door open, "Takara! Get your ass out of bed! We're going into the town!" but when I looked in, she wasn't there, her bed was even made.  
I stuck my head back out into the hallway and looked up and down, but didn't hear anything, so I just shut the door and headed towards the stairs.  
"Morning Ame."  
I looked down and noticed that Takara was pouring herself a small amount of ale into her orange juice.  
"What in the world are you doing?"  
"The best way to get over a hangover is to drink a little bit more of alcohol."  
"And how the hell does that work?"  
"It's simple really, when you get a hangover your body is being deprived of alcohol, so you just give it a little bit more, and it sort of balances it out."  
"That actually makes sense," I mumble.  
"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes.  
"Smart ass."  
I walked into the kitchen and threw some water and ground coffee into the coffee maker, stretching my arms after I put the pot in.  
Takara walked into the kitchen and washed her glass, putting back as she leaned towards me, and asked why we needed to go into town and what it was I mentioned about needing to check out last night.  
I filled her in on what Tsuyo and I had talked about and told her that we were leaving in 15 so she needed to go get changed. As I walked back to the table with my cup of coffee I could just barely hear her mumble to herself, "What the fuck is an exceed?"  
I couldn't help it, I laughed to myself and she looked up at me confused, "What?"  
"Nothing."

-TIME SKIP-

We sat down at a bench in the center of the town, the water fountain in front of us, Takara tapping her nails in a rhythm against the wood.  
"So remind me again what it is that we're gunna do to figure out what Fairy Tail wants with us?"  
I took a breath and watched as I could see the puff of it through the cold air.  
"Just wait, Tsuyo told me that Tamura was the one to drop the hint of Fairy Tail, apparently they had heard about her old job for the woman and went to go ask her some questions about it."  
"Wait a minute, did you say Tamura?"  
"Yeah, why?" "You're not gunna tell her about the vase thing are you?"  
I laughed.  
Tamura is the woman who hired Tsuyo to take out an old guild. Zephyr, a good guild gone dark as I would best describe it. This was the same woman who gave her the vase.

 _As a little girl Tamura would run around their halls, as their youngest member. Her magic capabilities were in a small amount though, she was a very weak mage, and as hard as she tried, she would only fail at trying to get stronger. After feeling as though she had failed her family and guild mates, she left, without a sound, and came to Magnolia, where an older couple had taken her in and brought her back to their home in a small city near Magnolia, Peiris, where we currently live. She was only 8. After about 6 months, there was a knock on their door, and as the woman opened the door a man had extended his hand, and she was flipped across the room and knocked into the fire place. It was the guild master.  
He took her back to the guild, only now it had been shredded on the inside, once colorful banners and hallways, now turned into shreds of blood stained fabric, and crumpled bricks. He brought her to main room where-_

 __"Good morning ladies."  
It was Tamura.  
"Good morning to you too!"  
"Oh my, and I almost forgot, Merry Christmas!"  
She handed us each a bag and waited for us to open them.  
"Oh, but we didn't get you anything!"  
"Trust me dear, it's quite alright, I'm sure Ame didn't even tell you that I was Coming."  
"Well that is true." Tamura made a faint laugh and glanced back up at us, still waiting.  
"Ok then."  
I opened mine first, It was a large bag of my favorite coffee, "Thank you Tamura!"  
Takara opened hers next.  
"A vase?"  
"It's the exact same as the one you broke this morning."  
Takara froze, her pink nose suddenly unnoticeable compared to the redness of her cheeks.  
"Oh, you know about that?"  
"Well of course I know about that! I talked to Tsuyo extremely early this morning because she wanted to make sure that I was able to see you two."  
"Baka" I mumbled in her direction, she shot me a glare.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about the vase, it really was an accident."  
"I know that, just put this one in its place, I'm just happy that I had another one."  
"So Tamura, would you mind telling us what these 4 wanted to know?"  
"Well, at first they had asked me if I had known anything about a guild named Kuro Okami. And it has sort of just slipped past my mind, so I told them no. But then they asked if I had known a Tsuyo Hoshikuzu, and I tried to explain to the pink haired boy and shirtless young man that I had never even heard of that name, while it was clearly a lie."  
"Pink haired boy?"  
"Really Takara? That's your question?"  
"Well what's yours?"  
"Shirtless young man?"  
"Of course it is, pervert."  
I smacked her upside the head.  
"I swear if Tamura wasn't here trying to help us right now, I'd light your ass on fire!"  
"I dare you!"  
Tamura took her cane and smacked us with it, "If you two are done now, I'd like to finish."  
"Sorry." We said at the same time.  
"Anyways as I was saying, they didn't believe me, and I could take a pretty good guess as to why, because then they had asked if I knew anyone from an older guild named Zephyr."  
"What?"  
"How do they know about that?"  
"I'm not sure how they knew any of this, but if they dug back deep enough as to find out about the job that Tsuyo had done for me, they must really be set on finding you three."  
Takara and I nodded. We didn't need to hear more, we understood.  
"Thank you Tamura."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you too girls, and good luck."  
"We won't be talking to you for a little while, we don't know why they're looking for us, and we don't wanna get you caught up into it, besides, if we didn't do it ourselves, Tsuyo would probably kill us if anything happened to you." Takara said to her.  
"I understand, thank you."

We turned away from her and began to run back to the guild.

 _I remembered the rest of how Tamura's guild turned dark._

 _He brought her to the main room where she saw dead bodies surrounding a band of tied up guild members, more specifically, her family and close friends from the guild._

 _The dead lifeless mass surrounding them however consisted of nothing but unfamiliar faces and unknown people. She was so confused._

I glanced back at Takara who was keeping her pace even with mine as we raced back to our guild.

 _Tamura had leaped towards her loved ones, who were clearly in pain and most were injured. However, the guild master grabbed her and pulled her back, tossing her behind him and into the already decaying body of a young boy, somewhere near her age. She screamed out for him to stop, she asked him why he was doing this, but he just ignored her and began to step closer to her loved ones._

I look at Takara, now a pace or two ahead of me, as we make a left and head down a street, just a few blocks left.

 _He grabbed her mother and as she floated up Tamura tried to stop him, but her magic was barely even a match compared to one hit from an older kid, how could she stop the guild master?_

We pass another street, just 2 more blocks to go.

 _Tamura can't do anything, and as she tries to get up and run knowing this, he uses his magic and pulls her back, throwing her to the wall, now unable to move. Nowhere to run, no way of running. She is forced to watch, she can't even blink. Her eyes begin to swell up with tears, not from the dryness of them, but from the horror of what she's being forced to watch._

 _He takes each and every person that she loves and tears them to shreds. Literally._

 _Tamura is helpless, and alone, she is forced to watch everyone she cares about die, until finally no one is left, not a single soul._

 _She breaks._

 _Just like everyone does at some point, at this point there is nothing left for her. And he knows that._

 _He releases her, the blood on his hands, but it stains her clothing and the skin on her face. She falls to the floor, in a broken sob, and leaves her; there is nothing left for her._

 _She has no one and nothing._

We charge into the doors of our guild, our master, Tsuyo, nowhere to be seen, but sitting at our dining table, are 4 unknown people and a blue cat.


	3. Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

Takara's POV

This is a longer chapter than usual so I hope you guys enjoy it!

As fast as we might have charged in, we were actually very quiet. Yet from the corner of my eye I could see a boy somewhere near my age just slightly glance up at us, his expression dark, and told his guild mates that we were here.

"We don't have time for that now Erza, you have to push your past feelings away and focus for now," a blond haired girl had said. It took me a moment, I was scanning them all at once, but I figured out who was who.

The blonde, obviously the celestial mage. Her right hand was ready at any moment, to grab a key from along her waist, maybe even her retractable whip.

The other girl, Erza, as she had been called, I had figured was the requip mage, Titania. Even though she had no weapons on her at the moment, her clothing was a blouse with a top of armor, clearly not her fighting attire, but still.

The other two, Weren't hard to decipher from, the shirtless one was already about to use his Ice-make magic.

Erza looked up, the last one to stand out of the group.

"Kuro Okami."

"What do you want Fairy Tail?" I didn't say it loud, but low only just enough to make a point across that I had no intention of staying and having a chat.

The pink haired boy, whose face I couldn't quite see yet, almost seemed a bit agitated.

"Don't play dumb with us Takara."

That catches me off guard, I lose focus, and I know that I shouldn't have but I can't help it. I know that they were aware of our guild, but I had no idea that they had any knowledge of our names.

"Sorry Natsu, but this truly isn't an act." It was Ame; she was in a shifted stance. While it's hard for an enemy to see, I could, she was only a second into going into a full body take over.

I don't think he was aware that we knew their names either because he took a step back and then fisted his now enflamed hands. As I had thought, the Salamander.

Erza extended her arm out in front of him, almost as if stopping him from doing something.

"Don't Natsu, they have the upper hand, don't forget that."

Upper hand? How do we have the upper hand here? We each know each other's names, guilds, and ma-

Wait. What if that's it? We know their names and guild just as they know ours, but what if they don't know our magic types?

"Aye, Natsu!" The blue cat was standing on his right and looked up to see him.

"I asked what u wanted." I said it louder than the last time.

Where the hell is Tsuyo at a time like this?

Erza took a step forward; a sword appeared into her right hand, her clothing however, still the same.

"Kuro Okami, as a dark guild, Fairy Tail's strongest team is here to vanquish you."

Dark guild?

"Any last words?" The half naked Ice Mage asked.

"You're making a big mistake," Ame told them.

And just like that it began.

Erza leapt forward, her armor changing into a full set. Two swords now locked into her hands, and a long metal skirt with silver looking wings now surrounded her. Ame had told me about this requip. It had been one of the only 3 we were aware of. Heavens wheel armor.

She had headed straight for us; I lunged in front of her and landed a punch, my body now surrounded with white flames.

She flew backwards and managed to catch herself, she managed to get a good jump and moved back towards me, the blades of her swords crossed, and as I threw a ball of fire straight at her, it only managed to move her by a small step back.

Damn it.

I used this time to transform into my armor; it's gold and white appearance making my flames even more noticeable. It had gold metal sleeves unattached to the top, and going from my wrists, up to my muscles. My top only looking as though it was to a bathing suit, it stretched across all around my chest, entirely made of gold metal. My white pants and gold waist piece just below my green guild mark, along with gold armor on the sides of my hips and my shoes gold and white as well. My earrings and necklace made to match.

She came charging again, both of our faces dead serious. Her scarlet red hair pushed back against the sides of her face as she moved forward, my green eyes slanted downwards and copper hair loose and resting on my shoulders.

AME'S POV

Takara took on Erza and only seconds after, the ice Mage, Gray, used a make magic form and had thrown spear appearing creations of ice at me.

In an instant I had transformed into my full body take over, Gehenna.

Large ears, almost in appearance to an elf's now take place on both sides of my face. A black crack running down the left side of my face, and my hair longer than before, now running loosely behind my shoulders. My dark blue dress running to my thighs, with the top only to the edges of my shoulders. A small amount of light blue fabric below my chest, opened slightly around my waist, and it opened down the left side of my leg. Silver metal gloves worn on both of my hands and the fingers of them looking like claws. A cape draping down behind me, different shades of grey on the inside, on the outside, the same dark blue as my dress. In place of my shoes, runs fabric from just below the bottom of my dress, along my thigh, and down to the center of my feet; it opened along my heels, and was striped with the dark blue along my calves and along the top, the rest of it in light blue, and in a couple of spots there was a teal color. Lastly my favorite. My large bat-like wings resting behind me, as I stand before Fairy Tail.

I take my wings and use them to block the attack of Gray. Then flew up into the air above them.

"Damn it!" I could hear Natsu shout.

Then before they had another second to realize where I was, I rushed towards Natsu, and as I grabbed him by the neck, I threw him into the back wall, just next to the staircase; the bricks moved out of place and where a once plain brick wall use to stand, was now a large crater where an inflamed boy crawled out of.

"Natsu!" The blue cat said rushing to his side.

I looked to my right, where an ice hammer was thrown right at me.

TAKARA'S POV

I looked back at Erza, she stood with a plain face, and her eyes set on me.

Where the fuck are you Tsuyo?

I rushed at Erza, and just as I was about to make my move, her armor changed and she was on my left, before I could do anything she took two new blades and cut my side.

I staggered to the side, I glanced to my left where she had cut me, it didn't look too serious, but I might need a couple of stitches when this is over.

This was one of her requips that we didn't know of. I couldn't tell what this armor had helped her with, but after watching her for a moment I could tell that it was for speed.

Her armor was clearly lightweight. It was purple in color, with a cheetah print in most places, cat ears now at the top of her head. Her hair however, still the same.

I moved back, I needed a moment to observe her requip.

"Erza, stop, you don't understand-"

"I understand enough."

She moved towards me faster than the last time; however this time I was ready. I followed her moves, figuring where it was she was going. I threw my arms to the ground, pushing my body up and kicked my foot into the air, fire following it with every move.

I finished pushing myself off of the ground with my hands, and landed on my feet.

I watched as Erza was tossed up into air and hit the roof, changing her armor once again as she was falling down.

What I didn't notice was the Celestial Mage to my right, as she used a retractable whip and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down to the ground.

AME'S POV

I dodged the hammer, and could hear something from Gray.

"Natsu now!" he glanced at Natsu and as he moved towards me, I heard him say something else, "Ice-Make cannon!"

Gray now had an Ice cannon in his hands, and as he shot it from one direction, the Salamander was heading straight for me from another.

Sorry boys, bad move.

I swiftly moved next to the Ice ball hurtling in my direction, and as I grabbed it, I threw it straight back at the Ice Mage who had originally shot it.

"What the-"

Natsu was still heading in my direction, and it wasn't hard to tell, he was pissed.

TAKARA'S POV

As she pulled me to the ground Erza had changed into new armor, this one I was aware of.

My wrist was still held by the Celestial whip, and I couldn't get it free. At the last second I rolled to my left side, as Erza held a single sword and smashed it into our cement flooring.

"Lucy now!"

Lucy released the whips grasp from my wrist, and I quickly got up. She snatched a golden key from along her waist, and opened a zodiac gate, a large bull appearing just before my very eyes.

Erza took her sword and attempted to hit my right this time. I flipped backwards and managed to dodge it.

Flame empress armor. Colored in red, orange, and black. She held a single sword using both hands, holding just below her forehead, her hair now pulled back into two pigtails. I hadn't realized it until just now, but her face had been covered in scratches and a couple of burns rested along her left cheek and on the tip of her nose.

I threw fire straight for her, over and over and over again, she managed to dodge all but one, she bit her lip as it hit her right shoulder.

The bull that Lucy had summoned was drooling over her, she flew her fists into the air and waved them around, clearly agitated at him, until he finally finished. Then she gave him an order and he swung an oversized axe at me, just barely missing as I quickly leaned backwards.

I could barely see Ame as she took her arm and knocked the Salamander out of the air, sending him straight into Lucy, and sending Taurus into a rage as he took another swing at me with his axe.

Lucy weakly stood up and used a force gate closure to get rid of him.

"I'll take it from here Lucy."

Erza and I jumped at each other, white flames engulfed around me as my fist and met the edge of her sword. The heat was clearly a lot for her, yet she refused to give up and quickly moved out of place, kicking me down and sending me into the railing of our staircase, knocking it down, and finishing my crash landing into the wall behind it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!"

I pull myself out of the newly formed hole in the wall and my body is so far engulfed with fire that it almost reaches our ceiling, I'm mad beyond the point of return.

"You dare come into our guild, our home! You dare wrongly accuse us of being a dark guild! And you dare insult the name of Kuro Okami! I've had enough of all this bull shit!"

I charge straight for her, fire behind, keeping me charging through the air, and straight at her. She doesn't move quick enough, and I knock her down, grabbing her just after and picking her back up. I take her by the neck and throw her back down into the ground, I drag her over to the bar, and throw her into our granite countertop, knocking her out.

"Erza!"

As Lucy tries to grab another key I throw a ball of fire at her, it hits her forearm and she drops them. I rush over to her before she could snatch them up again and kick her into the back wall, she falls and lays there clenching her side.

I walk over to Gray as Ame is dealing with Natsu, he tries to throw up a wall of ice in between us, but I just take a white enflamed fist and smash through it.

"How the Hell did you do that?!" He takes a step back, then pushes a hand into his palm. "Ice-Make Geyser!"

I look around me as large chunks of ice surround the area around my entire body, leading all the way up to the ceiling. I have to try and quickly dodge them so that I they don't hit me; they stop. I wait a moment before moving.

"Hmm, good riddance."

He thinks I'm dead?

He begins to shuffle towards Ame, and that's when I bust through the ice that he had created.

I lunge for him, as he turns around, a shocked look on his face. I grab him by arm and just before I go to throw him across the room, I hear the guild doors being thrown open, and a familiar face comes charging through.

Tsuyo.

"Stop!"


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4

TAKARA'S POV

Tsuyo threw her arms up and into the air, facing her open palms out in front, "Takara let him go!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You disappear and then when you come back you tell me to put down one of the ass holes that trash our guild, our home?!"

My grip tightens around Gray's arm; I can tell that he's just as confused as I am.

"Why?" Takara slipped down to the floor and passed back into her regular outfit, ignoring the Salamander now charging behind her.

"Natsu, stop." Erza changed back into her regular clothing as well and used her left hand to try and push herself up from the counter.

He reluctantly did as she said, and stopped, an even more confused look on his face than I probably had.

Erza and Tsuyo stared at one another. Lucy stood up and for some odd reason she didn't seem confused, but she did have a look on her face, almost like… Sympathy?

"Erza…" Lucy began to slowly and a bit weakly walk towards her.

"It's fine Lucy." She looked up from her stare at the floor, and looked deeply into Tsuyo's eyes. "Tsuyo…"

"What the hell?" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

Tsuyo knew Erza? This doesn't make any sense, Ame and I have known her since she was 10, and she never once mentioned knowing her. Not in the past, not recently, she never once mentioned her.

Tsuyo had a tragic past.

She was from a small country just south of Fiore.

 _Her family was well known and much feared nobles. Their magic was extremely rare and lost that had been past down from generation to generation. Tsuyo hated her life there. All it was was practice, practice, practice. She had no friends and when she went out in public, people shied away from her. Being young, at the age of 7, she was sad and confused. She hated it. She didn't want magic if it meant that she had no friends. She confronted her parents and they told her that she had to continue the family lineage. One night a large group of lower class mages from the village attacked her house. She ran as soon as her parents had told her to. She ran for hours._

 _She now refuses to run._

 _She eventually collapsed from exhaustion. When she woke up, she found herself in a strange room. After wandering around however, she found the place empty. She waited for hours for someone to return, after giving up, she found a bag and packed as much food and water as possible, taking up the rest of the space in the bag for jewels, and left. She wondered around for days before finding a town. After discovering that she was in Fiore she continued to wonder and would practice her magic for 3 years. Now that she was alone and not under any pressure she found some enjoyment in it. Until she had ran into two people._

That's when Tsuyo met us.

I released my grip from Gray and began to move towards Tsuyo as my clothes turned back to normal, my gold and white armor, changing back to a light purple and white fabric.

"What's going on Tsuyo? How do you know Erza? Why weren't you here-?"

"For the same reason that I didn't want to come." Erza glanced at me, and then walked up next to Tsuyo.

TSUYO'S POV

I couldn't tell them. How I had lied. The past that I had told them of was true; it had missing pieces to it however. That and I had never told them of my discovery 11 years after I had met them.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't tell you before."

"Tell us what?" Ame looked up to me, a hurt and confused look on her face. I had promised to never lie to them, we all had promised to never lie to each other.

I looked over at Erza, "You have it all wrong. You came here to destroy a dark guild, however we aren't one."

"What are you talking about? Kuro Okami; Black wolves."

"You came here on a name bases?" Takara looked at Erza with cold eyes. "You were willing to either kill us or die off of a name bases?! That's just the fucking name that Ame came up with when we were 12!"

She went to punch Erza, however decided against it and redirected her hit into the wall on her left. She didn't even seem fazed by it, the same expression on her face, nothing new after knocking out a couple of bricks from the wall.

"No, I would never do something like that." She pushed her arm out in front of her and waved it to the side. "We were approached directly, with a job offer. A woman had asked us to destroy a dark guild that had been around here recently. He told us things that they had done, and different guilds that they had destroyed recently and in the past. He had informed us that there were only a small handful of members, and I found that to be a bit suspicious. I told him that we would take the job offer, and then we did a bit of investigating. I also took into consideration of your past when I had discovered that it was your guild, Tsuyo."

TAKARA'S POV

Her past? What the fuck does that mean, "We're fully aware of her past, and I don't see how this has anything to do with it."

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tsuyo." Ame's voice began to fill with frustration and anger. "Didn't tell us what?"

Tsuyo dropped her head in shame, her right hand clutching the quarter moon necklace that hung around her neck.

That necklace is the only thing left from her mother.

"What I had told you guys when we had first met was true, but about 2 years ago I got a job offer; it was Tamura's. You guys know how it went, I informed you about everything that happened when I got back, well, all but the things that related to my past."

"Your past? What are you talking about?"

"You know the story that I had thought was my past, however, I was cast to forget certain details of it."

"What?"

"When I took the job offer from Tamura, I began to look deep into her guild's past. Maybe see how this good guild had turned dark in the first place." Her hand slipped away from the necklace and fell back down to her side. "After doing hours of research and checking through records, I discovered who her guild master was, and where his family mansion once stood. I had met with Erza by coincidence, apparently she had taken on the job as well, Tamura wanted to see how two different guild members would work with each other. But I was unaware that I had met her many years before. 11 years before to be exact."

11? But that would be 13 years from today. That was when her family was attacked… Wait does that mean that Erza had some part in that?

"We met back up and I shared the information that I had found with her, then we headed up to his old house. We just sorta roamed around a bit, trying to find things that might help us. He and his guild hadn't been into any trouble in a couple of years that would send off red flags to anyone of their whereabouts, which made it quite difficult because we didn't know where to start."

Erza began talking, "We didn't find anything right away, but after about an hour we came across a book in a little girl's room."

"It was _my_ room, from when I was little. I saw that book and remembered. _I remembered everything."_

"I don't understand…" Ame's voice trailed off, and she stood there waiting for Tsuyo to finish.

I was tired and sore, I just sat down where I was, leaning my head back against the wall. It all is starting to make sense.

"I remembered the truth. Everything. My mother had cast a spell on me, blocking out certain memories, but that book gave them back to me."

Then she re-told us her past, this time with new bits of information.

 _Tsuyo is from a small country just south of Fiore. Her family was well known and feared nobles. They had extremely rare lost magic that had only been passed down from generation to generation. Each stronger than the last. What most people hadn't known was that they were the masters of a dark guild by blood, the first master, her grandfather; Tamura's guild master. Tsuyo hated her life there. She had no friends and whenever she would go out in public people shied away from her, afraid of what she could do, afraid of what her parents would._

 _Being young, at the age of 7, she was sad and confused. She hated it. If having magic meant that she had no friends, she didn't want it. She confronted her parents and they told her that she had to continue the family lineage. She had no choice, no say, and that was final._

 _One night, a large group of mages had attacked her house. Their leader, a small girl with scarlet hair and frail armor. She was trying to get the people to take Tsuyo away from them, she had heard of the family all way over in Magnolia; a city in Fiore. But they had turned against that job, going after the masters instead._

 _Her parents told her to run; Erza grabbed her by the wrists, trying to drag her out from the riot that could take Tsuyo down with them._

 _But before she had made it out, her mother put a spell on her so that she wouldn't remember them, not the truth anyways, and that when this was over she wouldn't remember Erza. So that way she could start a new life once she was safe without being punished and dragged down for being a part of the society she didn't want to be born into._

"It was my very first job. I felt as though I had failed, after that it took me a while to go on another, I realized that you can't do every job right, and some will go unplanned." Erza gave a Quick smirk and then turned and faced us.

"Your job was to kill your grandfather." I say I even though no one else will. It's the truth that was her and Ezra's job. They had to kill her grandfather and destroy the guild that she was born into.

"Guys I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about this. My whole life is a lie."

"No." Everyone looked up at me as I stood up, pushing myself away from the wall.

"The only lie about any of this is the fact that you lied to us. To Ame and me. We promised to never lie to each other! To never keep secrets! We never once lied to you! We never kept any secrets! Not one time Tsuyo! We thought that you would at least have the decency to do the same!"

I walk out the doors of the guild, cursing to myself.

"Is this all just a bunch of bullshit now? We promised to never keep secrets from each other that it would be for our own good, for all of our sakes."

"Takara! Takara stop!" Ame calls my name for a few seconds and then gives up when she realizes that I'm not listening to her.

I head for Tamura's house, I have nowhere else to go right now, well, and nowhere else I want to go. I just want to see her, she's always there for us, I feel like she could make me feel better about this; maybe tell me the things that I know Tsuyo is still hiding. I know that she told us the truth, but there's still something that she doesn't want to. I know it.


	5. Merry Fucking Christmas

Chapter 5

AME'S POV

Takara headed straight for the doors before anyone could say anything else. I tried to call out for her, to get her back, but she ignored me and kept walking.

"Ugh. Why is she so damn stubborn?" I look back over to Tsuyo and Fairy Tail.

"We have to go get her." Erza said as she started walking to the doors that Takara had just walked out of.

"Why does it matter? I say give her some space." Natsu was the one talking now, he was trying to get Erza to just leave her alone.

Why does it matter anyways?

"The one place that she would go right now would be Tamura's, and if she does that she could be putting her in grave danger." Tsuyo spoke sternly, her expression back to being hidden. She's back to herself.

"Why?" Gray leaned back against the wall.

Erza stopped walking and just froze where she was, only a few steps away from the door.

"..." Tsuyo just kept her expression the same, saying nothing.

"Tsuyo!" My hands turned into fists and I threw them down to my sides. This is getting annoying, just tell us why already.

"What?" She tilted her head in my direction, no expression.

"Damn it Tsuyo! Stop it with that! Just tell us already."

"He isn't dead, alright!"

We all stopped. "What do you mean he isn't dead?"

"I couldn't kill him!"

Gray shot his head in Erza's direction. "Why didn't you do it then? You two were on the job together right? Why didn't you kill him?"

"I stopped her. I thought that it was something that I had to do on my own-"

"Clearly you were wrong! And now Tamura and Takara might suffer the consequences!" I'm so pissed right now. How could she do this?

"Let's go get Takara," Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu and started walking towards the door, right behind Erza, Gray following.

"I can't go and face him Ame."

I walked behind Fairy Tail, "Merry fucking Christmas Tsuyo, I hope that Takara and Tamura can forgive you."


	6. Aunties Love

Chapter 6

AME'S POV

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her grandfather. She couldn't come with us.

She can't face him.

I know that what I had said to her was a bit out of hand, I know that I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. I just couldn't help it.

Fairy Tail and I dash down the streets heading for Tamura's, me leading the way. I just hope that we get there in time.

TAKARA'S POV

I step up to the walkway leading to Tamura's front doors. I've always loved her house, a beautiful clean looking light creme color, 2 stories, with large black double doors in the front. A group of simple stepping stones fall in line from the corner of the sidewalk up to about a couple of feet from her front doors, in the space between the two, laid a slab of colorful concrete. Actually, I don't even know if I would call it colorful, it was more like one interesting undefined color.

I walk up to her front door, lean up on my toes, probably from force of habit from when I first met her and wanted to seem like a "Happy-Camper." And knocked on her door 3 times, dropping back down onto my heels when I was finished.

I saw her coming to the door through the small amounts of square little glass windows along the side of the door, and waited patiently.

"Hey Takara, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions. If that's OK with you of course."

"Umm, yeah sure. C'mon in."

I walked passed her and headed into the kitchen, "You don't mind if I make some white tea do you?"

"No, not all."

White tea is the only true one that I'll drink. I hate coffee, I hate any other tea, basically it's the only thing that I'll drink flavor related other than hot chocolate really.

I finish the tea and then poured two cups, and bring one over for Tamura as I already began drinking mine.

Then she picked up her small glass and took a sip.

"I know about the links in Tsuyo's past to the job that you had her do."

She looked up at my face, almost choking a little bit on what she had just drank as she quickly put her tea back down onto her coffee table.

"What?!"

"She told us. How could you two keep this a secret from me and Ame?"

I wanted to keep the details to a minimum, I need her to give me the information that Tsuyo wouldn't tell me.

"What did she tell you?"

"What do you think she told us Tamura? Your guild master, you, the truth about the whole family past, what she did."

I was hoping that this would be enough to think she told me what I don't really know.

"Look I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, but I had promised her that I wouldn't. I promised her I wouldn't tell you guys about how her and I are still at risk because of what she couldn't do."

About what she couldn't do… Damn it, that's not good enough, I need to know more, I hope taking a chance will help more than not.

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't have told me about you!"

She freezes. Shit! I must have blown it.

"She told you about that?" Shock covered every inch of her face.

AME'S POV

We still have 4 blocks to go, Fairy Tail and I are running as fast as we can, trying not to pay attention to the bystanders looking at how most of their faces were covered in charred marks with burns and cuts from Takara.

We have to make it.

TAKARA'S POV

"Yes Tamura she told me! She told me everything!"

"It's true… But that's not why she couldn't kill him!"

I try my hardest not to look so surprised. I'm not gonna lie, It's pretty damn hard not to.

"I realized that but c'mon!"

Now I know that her grandfather is still alive…

Just a little bit more Takara c'mon.

" I couldn't believe Tsuyo when she had told us…"

AME'S POV

2 more blocks to go.

"We gotta hurry guys!"

TAKARA'S POV

"About Ferid not being dead? Or him being my dad, and I'm Tsuyo's Aunt?"


	7. Protection

Chapter 7

TAKARA'S POV

Tamura is Tsuyo's aunt?!

"Both surprised me." I quickly respond.

That's what she was hiding… But how does that work? Tamura is like 60!

"How did the age difference between you and Tsuyo work?" Just keep it calm Takara, it's ok.

"Well my father, Ferid, and a woman that I don't know, had Tsuyo's mother after the incident with my mom… When I was 15. They named her Aiko. I laughed when I found that out…"

"It means love child right?"

"Yes." She slightly laughed to herself.

"Aiko met a man when she was in her early twenties, and he was fully aware of the 'family business' that she loved to be apart of. Tsuyo was born when she was 25. I was 40 actually…" She trailed off a bit.

That makes sense. If Tsuyo' mom was still alive she would be about 45, leaving Tamura to be around 60.

"So… In your past, when your guild master had… r-ripped… Your mother to-" I cut myself off from finishing that sentence. "It was your own dad killing your mother?" I hated to ask it, but I wanted to be sure.

She gulped and then responded, "yes."

So after Ferid had killed Tamura's mom and left her for dead, he met a woman that she doesn't know. They had a daughter named Aiko, when Tamura was 15 and Akio met a man that also enjoyed being part of their now dark guild. They had Tsuyo when she was 25.

As simple as it was to understand it wasn't. If that makes sense. Which I honestly doubt.

"I'm sorry Tamura…" I look down into my glass of tea and move it around, trying to get the tea inside to spin around. "I have no idea how you must feel, I can't even begin to imagine it actually…"

TAMURA'S POV

I can tell that she feels bad a bringing it up. Really bad actually… How could she understand anyways? It didn't happen to her. Come to think of it actually…

I don't really know what happened in Takara's past.

I was about to ask her when my front doors were shot wide open.

TAKARA'S POV

Tamura glanced down thinking for a moment, then looked back up at me, her mouth opened just slightly. I think she was trying to ask me something.

The front doors were thrown open and a figure with 4 others behind him walked in.

The way that Tamura looks at him.

The way that he holds himself above the others.

Ferid.

I immediately move in front of Tamura.

I lower my voice, and slightly move it towards her. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

She grabs my shoulder and tries to move me out of the way as she stands up, but I don't budge.

"Foolish child. Both of you actually." He cackles to himself.

He looks the same age as Tamura. I don't understand how he doesn't age.

"Leave now Ferid." Now the 4 behind him are the ones laughing. They give each other side glances and laugh as if I'm the most foolish person in the world.

"Dumb little girl." A woman appearing to be the same age as me steps forwards, and walks up to Ferid. "You should know better than to challenge someone you can't even begin to compare to."

She looks around my age… Maybe mid-20's actually, so a bit older than me. She might look my age, but by watching her, she sure doesn't act it. She definitely acts older…

A man about the same age as her, maybe about a year or two younger walks up to her right, and puts his arm around her waist.

"Step away from Tamura." He says.

"Over my dead body."

"Well now… That can be arranged."

AME'S POV

We make it down the main road. Only 2 blocks left.

TAMURA'S POV

She stays in front me. She won't budge, she refuses to move, I can't let her die for me.

Does she not understand how small of a chance she has at beating him?!

That can be arranged.

No. Takara move!

"Then go ahead and try."

"Takara what are you doing?! Leave!" She needs to get out of here. I can't let her die for me.

"No."

"Takara!"

TAKARA'S POV

"If these bastards want to get to you, they'll have to try and get through me first."

"Hmm, well kid you can certainly act tough," the woman said. "Let's see if your actually as tough as you think."


	8. Tsuyo

Chapter 8

TAKARA'S POV

 _Well kid you can certainly act tough, let's see if your actually as tough as you think._

"We saw how you fought Fairy Tail." She paused almost as if expecting me to even laugh at myself. "Sweet heart if that's how you truly fight, then you're in for a world of pain."

Sweet heart?

"Bitch please, you haven't seen nothin' yet."

I didn't even try to fight Fairy Tail really, I used simple moves, and planned my attacks, as reckless as I might have seemed.

How were they even watching us?

"Oh yes, I'm sure that's the case here."

She threw up her arms and before she could throw them down a small girl jumped in front of her.

"Master." She looked up at the woman.

Wait?! The master isn't Ferid?!

"Please, let me prove my worth to you, I want to show how strong I really am. Please, let me take her out, so that I can show that I belong in such a powerful guild."

The woman eyed her up and down, "Very well Yuki."

The girls eyes showed a slight flash of joy, which was hidden in just in instant after.

"But _Do not_ fail me."

Her emphasis on the do not, scared me a bit. What was she going to do to the girl if she was to fail?

No. Stop thinking like that Takara. She is here to kill you. If it comes down to it…

You must do the same.

"Thank you. I can assure you that I will not lose."

She turned and faced me; much younger than I thought. I couldn't put an age on her, but she seemed quite prideful in herself.

"Let me show you the power of a second generation Dragon Slayer."

I laughed a bit. "Second generation? Kid, you dare call yourself a Dragon Slayer? A mage at anything else? Your nothing but a puppet used by the people you look up to."

She looked me dead in the eye. Clearly enraged by my comments.

Second generation. I can't stand second generation mages. They think they deserve the title that they did nothing to earn.

"You dare-"

I cut her off. "I dare what? I dare tell you the truth? I dare call you exactly what you are? Please, all second generation Dragon Slayers are, are posers. You got your powers from a fucking lacrima for God's sake. Dragon Slayers work to be called what they are. They earned their title! Mages earn their power! You're nothing but a-"

"That's enough!" Her head shoots up to face the roof as she screams.

She puffs a deep breath of air. "Ice Dragon Slayer: Roar!"

She throws her head back down facing me, and a tornado of nothing but close cut ice shards coming from her mouth shoot in my direction; barely any space between them.

"Takara!" Tamura shouted.

I flipped around facing Tamura and grabbed her. I held her tightly using my body to shield her as I faced away from Yuki's attack; the ice hitting my back.

AME'S POV

"I know that we need to hurry Ame but I think we need to take a break, Takara is more than capable of handling-" I cut Erza off.

"I'm not worried about Takara not being able to handle herself! I'm worried about her trying to handle Tamura!"

"I don't understand…"

"Turn right! it's just down this street!"

We all head down the corner.

"Takara is one hell of a pain in the ass, you and I both know that! But she would do anything for the people that she cares about! I'm not worried about her not handling herself, she's more than capable... I-I'm worried about her not being afraid to die in order to protect Tamura!"

We charge up to the doors; busted and caved in. An old man and 5 others standing near.

"Takara!" I hear Tamura shout.

I look over to where I heard her scream.

Takara laid on top of Tamura, on the floor, hugging her tightly as she bit the right side of her lip, holding back a deep and loud scream along with tears. What looked like hundreds of thick and long shards of ice stuck out from her back.

"Damn it!" I immediately transform into Gehenna, without even thinking. I charge for the first person that I see; a woman slightly older than me.

"You dumb girl!" She shouts.

"NO!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I look over as Lucy grabs Tamura and has Gray take her out of here.

As beat up as she is, Takara tries to stop the woman, but it's too late. As I go to toss her she makes her move, and I see a thin string of dark magic with a glittering looking appearance to it.

But it doesn't hit me, instead a woman with different shades of deep grey armor appears in front of me.

Is she… Absorbing the attack?!

She has lowered armor on her shoulders, in two different shades of dark grey. From the top of her forearm to the center of her backhand and along her thumb, in a light shade and 2 dark shade of gray, was layered armor. Dark gray armor boots run up to just below her knees. A complete set of armor lastly from around her collarbone to her thighs, it consists of a lighter grey plate around her stomach and back with galaxy appearing fabric covering the armor around her collarbone to just below her chest, along with a skirt of the same fabric with dark grey armor on her hips to the end of the skirt.

It's Tsuyo.

"That's enough Aiko. I won't let you hurt any more people from now on."

"Not even a proper welcoming to your own mother, Tsuyo?" Aiko stood up. "I would've expected better from you."

"You don't deserve to call yourself that."


	9. Power

Chapter 9

TAKARA'S POV

I need to let Tsuyo deal with her mother. I drag Ame over and she gets up, brushing some stuff off of her shoulder.

I turn and Yuki immediately starts to attack me again.

"I got her Ame."

"You're beat up pretty ba-"

"Tamura is safely out of here and I can take her!"

She looks at me with an unsure expression before she decides to let it go.

She goes back and is faced with Tsuyo's dad, at least that's who I think it is. Meanwhile, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza take on the others.

I see Erza start to fight Ferid, while Lucy and Natsu take on the two whose names I don't know.

Yuki takes on another move and we begin fighting again, "Ice Dragon Force!"

Blue-ish markings appear on her body, as a blue mist follows from just behind her. Her left hand opens, and her fingers slightly curved around a ball of magic energy that sits in her palm, her fingers straighten more and more as the ball of powerful energy grows.

"Demon Slayer: Fionntan Grian!" This move instantly transforms me into my armor; I normally have to do it separately but in this case, it does it for me.

She throws the energy out in front of her, and in my direction, while I do the exact same to her.

My move causes white flames to engulf not only around me, but also around my friends, and even my allies of Fairy Tail.

It casts out her magic energy as they hit each other, and what she had referred to as "Ice Dragon Force" had simply vanished just before my white fire hit her, knocking her down to the floor.

The flames that still surrounded my partners and I simply left; in appearance it looked like it had dissolved.

"W-what… a-re...you?" she can't push herself up and off of the ground.

"I'm sorry," I say, "but you left me choice."

I am sorry.

Sorry that a such a little girl was brought into this.

Sorry that I did what I had to.

Sorry that this girl is sitting here, unaware that the flames that I had just used and had hit her, not only made her "Dragon Force" vanish, but is also slowly killing her.

"I-i'm… I'm sorry…"

LUCY POV

Mean while…

I come face to face with a younger man, while to my back is Natsu. Against him is a man that I would guess to be in his mid-30's.

"So, you gonna give up now, or am I gonna have'ta beat ya the fun way?" He asked me.

"I'm gonna have to beat you."

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?"

"Who said I was?"

He gave me a crooked smile at that comment. I can't lose. I won't lose to this guy.

Natsu began fighting the man next to him as he hallard back at the guy in front of me, "Don't hold back Jason! Show no mercy!"

He kept his voice low, I could barely hear him myself. "Ya don't have'ta tell me twice."

He instantly changed into a new outfit. Well, armor actually.

I opened a zodiac gate and called Loke. I don't know what I'm up against and want to make sure that I have good help.

"It's been awhile Lucy." He takes his right hand and pushes up his glasses.

Then a bright white flame surrounds Loke and me and I look around. The same white fire surrounds Natsu, Erza, Tsuyo, and Ame.

A tremendous amount engulfs and shines the brightest around Takara.

Is this her doing?

"Hmm." Loke looks back at Takara and then faces Jason as he unsurely changes his armor again.

A requip mage.

"Your pal said not to hold back right?" Loke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not like it'll make any difference to you. By the time this's all over with, you'll be nothin' but a broken little key."

"Thanks to Takara, I don't have to worry about that."

"Huh? The hell you talkin' bout?" He asked

I don't understand either, but I can have Loke explain later, right now I need to get rid of this guy.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." He paused, "Lucy, why don't you call out Taurus?"

"Huh? Taurus? Why waste magic energy if I don't have to? I can fight to you know!"

"I'm fully aware. You will be fighting too, don't worry. But those white flames that you just saw surrounding around everyone was a form of body link magic." He paused again. "You won't run out of magic energy Lucy, because Takara is giving all of you, hers."

What? Why would she do that? I don't understand.

Loke begins to fight Jason and I look back at Takara who was sitting down on her knees. Her hands resting on them, as her body relaxed and rested on the floor. She was next to a girl laying on the ground, and was… crying?

"Lucy!"

I looked back over to Loke and Jason as they were fighting.

"Hm! Right!"

I opened the gate of the Bull, and summoned Taurus. For once in his life he wasn't drooling over me and started helping Loke. It was a huge relief.

Jason continued to change armor, no doubt about it, I was right about his magic.

After a bit they got him to slow down, he was getting weaker. I decided now would be a good time to step in.

I grabbed the retractable whip that Virgo had given me from the celestial spirit world a while ago.

It grabbed Jason's ankle and pulled him down to the ground as Loke stepped in and grabbed him.

Taurus knocked him out. Then he took his axe and went to swing it at him, I did a forced gate closure and sent him back.

"Even though he tried to kill me, I couldn't let Taurus kill him."

"I know Lucy, just make sure that any survivors of the opposing group get captured once this all over."

"Got it." I paused. "Why do you think Takara would do that with her magic energy? Why would she give it all to us?"

"While she doesn't give off much magic energy at all in appearance, Takara has an equivalent amount of magic energy and strength to Makarov." He says this as if it was a simple discussion like a conversation about the weather. "Ame's power is almost just as strong as well."

"Makarov?!"

"Yes. With Ame is it visible, you can sense it. However with Takara, it's different. You can't sense much at all, it's almost as if she has none really. I don't know how she does it, but she can hide her magic energy up until the point where she truly uses it. Just like when the flames had surrounded all of us when she did the body link magic and used her power to take out Yuki. I believe that Mira is capable of the same thing."

"I didn't know that. How could you hide something like that?"

"That's a good question Lucy."

NATSU'S POV

My back to Lucy, as her, Loke ,and Taurus take on the guy that Ronan had referred to as Jason.

Only moments ago, a huge white flame had surrounded me, and as I continued to fight, I heard Loke and Lucy talk about how it was Takara sharing her magic energy.

What is she thinking?

TAKARA'S POV

I can feel very slight doses of magic energy drained from me, but it's barely anything, I guess that they don't need it, or don't need it yet. Either way, I'm still just as strong, hardly any of my magic energy has been lost.

When the fire had surrounded my body, and all the other's, the remaining ice in my back had melted. Luckily there are no more sharp pains, however it still hurts like a bitch.

I'm still sitting on my knees next to Yuki, her body growing cold.

I can't fight anymore. If I do I won't be able to hold back. I won't be able to stop myself from killing another person.

Ame nearly has the same amount of magic energy as me. The only difference is that she has control over it. She can contain her power, while I can't.

My magic energy is nothing compared to Tsuyo's. She's far stronger than me, and can still manage to contain it.

I can hide the amount of magic energy I have, but I can't contain the magic energy itself. By giving everyone else my magic energy, I'll be doing them a favor, rather than trying to help by fighting, and most likely losing control.

I don't want to hurt anymore people. I don't want to bring them pain.

That's what I had told Tsuyo and Ame when I had finally gotten close to them when we were younger, after we had all met and I had gotten close enough to tell them the truth about my past.

I don't want to kill anymore, I want to gain control.

But I'm not sure if I can do that anymore.

NATSU'S POV

Lucy comes over to my fight with Ronan.

He smirks as if her presence makes this fight so much easier. What an ass.

He uses shadow magic. Every time I try to hit him, he just goes back and shapes with the shadows along the wall.

"His magic's just like Kageyama's." I hear Lucy say.

I just look at her confused.

"It was pretty soon after I had just met you guys; just before I signed a contract with virgo."

"How the hell do you remember that guys name?!"

The look she shoots me almost makes her seem a bit agitated.

"Shadow grip!"

The shadows surrounding me suddenly shoot up, and pull me down to the ground, holding me there. I can't break free.

I see Lucy take her whip as she throws Ronan up against the roof with it. Then a small beam of light shines as she takes another Key and Cancer appears right in front of her, saying all the random shit he usually does when he appears. He dashes from side to side in a flash, and manages to cut the thick strands of shadows holding me down.

"Thanks Lucy."

She gives me a nod as Cancer disappears.

Then she took her whip again, pulling him back down to the ground before he starts to fall.

Before he can get up, Lucy releases the whips grip around him.

"Fire Dragon: roar!"

A huge gust of fire is blown right at him, and he can't manage to dodge it.

He tries to bring up long stretches of shadows, some actually managing to block the fire. Hardly any can actually keep the flames away though.

He's thrust backwards as the fire hits him, and is knocked back into a cabinet in the kitchen.

AME'S POV

I think that the man that I'm fighting is Tsuyo's father, but I don't know his name.

He's strong though, but nowhere near as strong as I had imagined. Her mother must be the one who's related to Ferid, because when I can quickly glance over at Tsuyo and her fighting, I can tell that she's on a whole other level than him.

He uses the same type of magic as Aiko and Ferid, but theirs has been, what's the word…

Modified.

The magic that they use was taken and they clearly made it their own. They use different moves and the magic has a slightly different appearance between each other. While his is more generic looking, much more simple.

He uses a move that he refers to as "Infinite Force," suddenly the gravity around Tamura's entire house changes, throwing people this way and that.

The only people that can move normally, or basically manipulate the magic are Aiko, Ferid, Tsuyo, and clearly the man that I'm fighting. Natsu can deal with the change, although it takes him a moment, along with Erza.

Lucy has another Celestial spirit helping her. She wears a maid's outfit, small chains around her wrists, and she has short, light pink hair.

I can see Takara, I don't know how, but she's still on the floor, the girl that was once lying next to her, now in the middle of the air, higher above Takara's head.

I look back to my fight, I'm gonna go with the guess that he wasn't aware that my take over, Gehenna, has wings because he looks at me with a shocked face as I spread them out behind me.

I move straight for him, and knock him down, sending him over to the front door, where he crashes into it.

He gets up, enraged. "Stellar Wind!"

A hard gust is thrown at me, knocking me back against the wall. The gravity seems to be back to normal, I think that he can only do 1 move at a time.

I push myself off of the wall and put my wings back down. I can't use them in this.

"Darkness Storm!" I scream.

A huge dark gust of air hits him. Darkness Storm can redirect a person move back at them, nearly twice as strong as when they made their move.

I walk back over and reach him. Before he can do another attack move, I grab his throat and lift him up. I can hear him lightly gasping for more air as he slowly runs out of it.

"Daichi!" I hear Aiko scream.

"So, that's your name." I say.

Aiko screams something else, "Cosmic Bombardment!"

I see a quick flash of a different colored, dark glittering orbs as they head in my direction, but they don't touch me. Instead I see a hint of copper, that came and went just as fast as the orbs. Still holding Daichi I turn my head, and behind me is Takara.

"Flame Restrict," she says in a low voice as she holds up her right hand.

I see small firefly looking white flames pass in front of her, and as they get closer to the orbs that Aiko had sent, they began to explode, leaving an updraft of heat that begins to surround everyone, but it Takara makes it so that it quickly leaves.

"What the hell?!" Aiko said as Tsuyo began fighting her again.

I look back to Daichi, and when I turn back to look at Takara, she's gone. I can't see her.

He's still alive, barely though. I drop my grip around his neck and then grab his head, and smash it into the hard, stone flooring. I change back to normal, my take over leaving, being replaced with my gray sweatshirt and blue shorts.

I look back down at him, blood trickling from the back of his head.

ERZA'S POV

The man that they had referred to as Ferid stands before me.

I know that they had said he was very powerful, but I can sense a lack of true strength. He's still incredibly strong but it's almost like, he's losing more magic energy by the second.

From the corner of my eye I see Takara go outside the front doors.

I change into my Purgatory armor and take my sword, smashing the tip into the floor.

He just stares at me, he says nothing, he does nothing.

He doesn't even blink.

TSUYO'S POV

Everyone else is almost done fighting, while Aiko seems to be just warming up.

In the middle of our fight, we somehow managed to push each other outside.

Damn it. I can't beat her.

I know that Takara made the foolish move to give the 5 of us her magic energy, what I don't know is why, she can still fight. Is she afraid that she'll go back to-

"U'll have to better than that, Tsuyo." Aiko cuts off my thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started."

We both manipulate the gravity outside and throw each other up high into the air.

"I would hope so." She pauses. "Cosmic Ruler: Catastrophe!"

A dark silvery sphere of cosmic energy shoots out an immense blast of destructive power.

"Cosmic Ruler: Supernova!"

My move sends an intense blast of cosmic magic towards Aiko. Even though we're in the air, I can sense shock waves coming from the ground. This spell takes anything caught in its way and instantly pulverises it. Luckily, I got Aiko high enough into the air so that it won't hurt anyone.

The blasts we each sent get closer and closer to each other, until just before they hit and she gets worried. "Divine Shield!"

She takes one of the most powerful shields she can conjure and uses it to protect herself. She's unfamiliar with my attack, Supernova, it was a move that I created myself after being separated from her, and doesn't realize that it's strong enough to destroy the shield.

The attacks hit each other, and the after effect throws us both back. I spiral through the air for a moment before catching myself. I look over at Aiko, who was now being tossed back as well, the shield in shambles, her clothing torn and burned in a few places, while my armor was still in perfect condition.

She catches herself.

She gets mad and pushes herself up higher. "Meteor Shower!"

A shower of meteors head down in my direction. If they hit the ground, they'll create large craters and hit innocent people.

"Dark Star!" I send multiple small black spheres at the meteors. Once in contact, it will incinerate them.

I miss one, I look back and see Takara, already taking care of it.

Aiko and I are now on the ground, waiting for the other to make a move.

The only way to beat Aiko is to drain her of her magic energy. But to do that, I would not only be draining all of my magic energy, but would also be using an immense amount of Takara's.

"Do it Tsuyo!" I hear Takara shout.

She knows what I'm thinking about. It takes a spell that I created when I was 18.

Aiko has no knowledge of it, and I don't believe that she's capable of such a spell herself.

A spell created from forbidden magic.

I was forbidden to use it.

I don't know what to do.

I freeze for a moment, and just stare at Aiko. A plain expression across my face.

"Tsuyo!" She shouts, "Just do it already!"

Aiko looks behind me and directly at Takara. Then she smirks and puts her left fist into the palm of her right hand and pulls it back to her side, about to make another move, this time aiming at Takara.

Forget about the consequences right now Tsuyo. Just focus.

I take a deep breath, and close my eyes. I open them, and before Aiko can make her move, I make mine.

"Cosmic Ruler: Desolation!"


	10. Desolation

Ch. 10

TAKARA'S POV

I see Aiko, as she looks back at me. She prepares herself for a move.

Tsuyo freezes, then I see her body relax as she uses the move that the Council had forbid, Cosmic Ruler: Desolation.

A massive magic circle forms under Tsuyo's feet; her hair lifting up in what seems like an overly dramatic way.

As you look into the sky, you can see planets surrounding us, coming closer together, even some that I have never even seen before follow in alignment with them. They all fall into a straight line above Tsuyo, and a massive blast prepares to fire.

TSUYO'S POV

Desolation

This takes whoever I find to be a threat, and drains them of all magic energy; in extreme cases… it kills my opponent.

It works by coming into an alignment with me, and moves over to my opponent, firing shots stronger than FACE.

Aiko gives me a look, almost as if she knows what this move is.

Then she smiles.

ERZA'S POV

Ferid and I are still fighting, and I've only managed to hit him a couple of times, while I can feel myself getting a bit weaker.

I can sense shock waves, most likely coming from Tsuyo and Aiko's fight outside.

What are they doing?

The whole ground begins shaking and it knocks me to the side. I quickly get back up.

So far, I've used tried my Purgatory armor, Flame Empress, and Morning star. I think I might have to use my strongest armor of all…

My armor changes once again.

The color nearly entire pink, except for a light purple, and a very faint yellow. Two swords propped up in both of my hands, my hair now pulled back, into a long braid, a few strands of hair falling down in the front along both sides, with matching accents on both sides as well.

Armadura Fairy.

TSUYO'S POV

She's smiling.

Why is she smiling?

Aiko looks up at the planets above her, and then gives me a slight smirk as she looks back at me.

"Oh, my dear Tsuyo," she pauses, "haven't I taught you anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

She slightly laughs. "You should always know your opponent's greatest move before a fight, that way, you have the upperhand and know what their breaking point is."

I don't understand, why is she telling me this?

"You see Tsuyo, I came across this little 'forbidden spell' of yours about a year ago. The Council keeps files on everything you know, whether open to the public or not."

She outstretches her hand at the last part, then looks over to me.

"Anyways," she goes on, "I discovered your strongest move. Well, not only that." She paused again. "I figured out a weakness in it."

Oh no.

She cocked her head and the alignment of the planets shifted.

"See, when you use this spell, it's directed at the person you think is a threat. But, I learned a cheat!" She started laughing again. "You can trick the spell Tsuyo! Rather than it hitting the person you find a threat, I can make it hit the person you find most dangerous!"

She laughs, maniacally.

I still can't figure out what she's trying to explain. I know that it hits the person I find a threat… But what does she mean by the most dangerous?

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

I just stay quiet.

"No matter how hard you try Tsuyo, you can't hide the truth from a spell, no matter how hard you try to even hide it from yourself, even you know that."

And then it hits me.

A look of excitement and joy crosses her face.

"You finally realized it!" She yells. "Now, now, 13 years later and your own mother still knows you better than you even know yourself!"

I can feel Takara giving me a confused look from behind.

"Takara! Run!" I turn around and scream at her.

"What?"

She doesn't understand.

The circle shifts and moves to underneath Aiko.

"Oops." She says as she drops her hand to her side. Shots start to fire.

"Taka-"

She starts screaming with immense pain.

"No!"

I start to run towards her.

Light shines all around her as the explosion hits her body, her screams fill my ears, I feel like they're bleeding.

She's lifted slightly off of the ground, her head thrown back, arching her body. Her arms out to the sides, trying to grab something that isn't even there.

The blast continues to go on, multiple rounds firing.

Ame runs out of Tamura's house, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu shortly behind.

The blasts continue, they will until she becomes unconscious.

"What is she doing?! If she keeps this up she'll die!" Ame screams.

She's right, Takara's trying to fight it. If she doesn't stop it'll kill her.

Takara's in such pain, she normally hides it so well. But tears roll down her face in mass quantities as she tries to push her fire around her in an attempt to block some of the blast, but fails.

It's finally over, her body dropping to the floor.

I see Aiko and the others from her guild in the corner of my eye, as they grab their fallen guild mates and leave.

Fairy Tail runs over to her, along with Ame. Natsu carefully picks up her body and Erza leads the way to somewhere.

I follow behind them, all of us going as fast as we can.

This is all my fault...


	11. Mothers love

Chapter 11

STORIES POV

The guild members from both Fairy Tail and Kuro Okami make their way to Fairy Tail's Guild.

Natsu carries Takara in through the main doors as they finally arrive, different expressions plastered across the many guild mates faces as they walked in. Mostly confusion.

As the others make it in through the doors people begin to crowd around, mostly questioning who the three people were, and what they were doing there, along with how they all had gotten beat up so badly.

Natsu pushes his way through them and goes up the stairs, to see their master.

"Gramps!" Natsu calls.

Their master, Makarov, comes out, and leads them to the infirmary as Erza begins to explain what had happened.

They laid Takara down on one of the beds, and asked for Lucy to go get a girl named Wendy.

After only a few moments, Lucy walks back in with a little girl, she has long dark blue hair pulled in two pigtails.

She wore a black skirt with a single white stripe running across from side to side, long blue socks up to her thighs that matched her hair color, a longsleeve red shirt, with an orange bow near her neck that had yellow buttons running down the center, and cuffs that matched her skirt, along with red hair accessories at the base of her pigtails.

She came in and her master had asked her if she would try to heal Takara.

While she began, he explained to Ame and Tsuyo that Wendy possessed healing magic, and how she was a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu.

TAKARA'S POV

~Flashback~

I woke up in the middle of the forest, I couldn't remember anything.

The only thing I did was stand there, confused, lost, and scared.

Why wouldn't I have been, imagine waking up having no idea where you are, or even who you are for that matter.

It took me awhile, but I finally decided to try and find my way out of the forest, I came across what looked like a path to me, so I followed it.

I eventually came across a demon, Akuma. She seemed very sweet and kind, despite the name meaning of Nightmare.

She told me that she didn't recognize me from anywhere, nor was there a town anywhere near the forest that we were in.

She also told me that she could take care of me, and explained that she had the knowledge to teach me a power that I would be capable of using, that there was a certain thing called lost magic.

She explained what lost magic was to me, right after explaining what magic even was. I wanted to learn it, but I didn't even know my name. I was scared and wanted to go home, but I didn't know what my home was.

I decided to stay with Akuma for the time being, she could teach me a type of lost magic referred to as "Demon Slayer" magic, and that once I was strong enough I could leave, and try to find out more information about myself.

Because I didn't know my name, she just called me Takara. I always thought it was cheesy to name a kid treasure, but I left it alone.

As the years went on, she taught me Fire Demon Slayer magic, and the more I practiced and learned, the stronger I became.

I always thought that strength was one of the most important things in life, for multiple reasons. I had only realized that it was an unimportant factor in magic power after I had met Ame and Tsuyo.

As the years went on and I became stronger, Akuma decided to teach me a secret art that could capture and manipulate demons.

Because I was little and wanted to act cool, I refered to it as "Hells Demons: Special art."

What can I say? I was a dork.

I could capture a demon and use it to my own advantage, only in a different form; this spell gave me the power to transform them into demonic weapons.

My favorite weapon has always hands down been knives.

Once I had turned 8 I told Akumu that eventually I wanted to leave, and to find out all of the things that I couldn't remember, I even invited her to join me when I did, but she told me that she didn't think that was a good idea.

That night, I grabbed a small pack and filled it up with some food and money that I had been saving up. I took the photos that I had of me and Akuma and gave her half, making sure that we would each have the same amount. Then I wrote a letter telling her that I would be back within 3 months, and for her not to worry, I will come back.

I pinky promised.

Hesitantly, I left, trying to follow the stars constellations that I had been charting, almost like using them as directions in place of a map.

I traveled for nearly a week, mostly on foot, some by crossing through rivers on a boat, until I finally reached a cute little town somewhere in Fiore. I discovered that it had many people with missing children, curious as to if it would help me find out the information I wanted to know, I decided to check it out.

People often glanced at me curiously. It would be strange to see a lonely 8 year old roaming around a busted up old town on their own.

After doing research on the town's past, I had discovered that about 4 years back, children between the ages of 3 and 7 went missing. It was almost as if they had vanished, leaving no trace.

The townspeople tried everything in their power to find them, but to no prevail.

I went digging around through old birth certificates and files that they had open to the public, but I couldn't find anything that had related to me.

It seemed like a bust.

~FLASHBACK END~

I slip in and out of consciousness for what seems like a little while, every time I doze back off I continue to see parts of my past.

~FLASHBACK~

I almost gave up on looking, until a woman who was walking stopped by the side of the road and looked down at me.

There was a brightness in her eyes, and beautiful color in her cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she even smiled back.

She looked me up and down, probably noticing my matted hair and clothes that I needed to wash, until she continued walking.

I wanted to check one more place before I left. I went to the library, and spent the rest of the day there, up until closing time.

Just at the very end, I came across something that had made something in my mind click.

It was a picture of young woman, she was standing with a man about her same age, while he was holding a 2 year old baby up his shoulders.

I remembered a woman saying something, "Kamiko."

It was all I had managed to get out of this trip, I had spent nearly a month and a half away from Akuma, and only managed to remember the name Kamiko.

Was it my name?

It's time to go home. I wanna go back to Akumu.

I head out the next morning, and spend less than a week getting back.

Once I arrive though. I find something horrible.

I get back to where Akuma and I lived, and she's nowhere to be seen. I search around, and there's hardly even a trace of her. I decide to wait.

It takes 2 days until she shows up, but she's not the same. Something's changed about her.

She gives me a cold and dark stare that honestly scares me more than anything.

She's never looked at me like that.

"Akuma?" I ask.

She just ignores me.

"Where have you been, Takara?"

"I left you a note explaining things, you told me that you thought it wasn't a very good idea for you to come with me, so I went on my own-"

The shock of a tree being thrown at me cuts me off.

I throw fire that burns throw it.

D-Did... s-she just try to.. hit me?

"Akuma?!"

The only thing that I can see is a look of darkness that crosses and takes the place of her face.

Nightmare.

She continually tries to strike me, as I stand there not wanting to fight her, I dodge what I can, and take the hits of the ones that I have to.

"Akuma!" I remember crying out.

She just ignored me.

This is not the Akuma that raised me. The one that taught me how to use magic, how to survive, how to live. This is something that has taken her place, that has turned dark.

'This is not Akuma,' I tell myself over and over again. I wouldn't fight her.

She continued to take more shots at me, until I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't sit here forever and either dodge these or get hit.

'This isn't Akuma.' I have to tell myself.

"Burning art: Endgame."

An overpower flow of magic energy is released and is forced to the tips of my hands. I throw them down to the ground, creating a surge of great power, and is transferred across the gap between the two of us, fire and energy cross the space between the two of us, and and explosion hits her, knocking her down.

I can't stop. I keep throwing hits at her. I tell myself to stop, but I just can't. No matter what I do.

This might not be the Akuma that I remember, but it's still her. Whether she's turned dark or not, I can't kill her. I just can't

I need to stop.

With Akuma, nearly dead, I take the spell that she had taught me, and I use it to turn her into a demonic weapon.

I couldn't kill her.

I stay there for only a day or so, I can't stay here.

I can't believe I lost control. I almost couldn't stop myself.

I wandered around for a few months. When I was nearly 8 ½ I met Ame, I found it interesting that our pasts we actually quite similar.

When I hate met her she had told me what happened to her.

Ever since she could remember Ame lived with a demon. Her name was Gehenna.

Gehenna had told her she found her in the forest. Gehenna had taught Ame to read, write and everything else. Gehenna taught her magic as well. Take-over magic. Ame didn't know why she was taught magic that could capture demons but she enjoyed it none the less.

She had even taught her the same kind of magic that I use for capturing demons for demonic weapons. Only she was more of a sword person.

One day Gehenna went out to get food and was attacked. Fatality injured in the battle she fled with what little strength she had. Upon returning home She collapsed and beckoned Ame close.

She begged Ame to use her magic and take over her.

Ame didn't want to. She couldn't lose her mother. Gehenna told her it would put her out of her misery. Ame couldn't stand seeing her mother suffer so with teary eyes she took over.

As with every take over she saw the memories. Most of them were nothing but when she saw her last memories she found out who killed her mother. An ice magic user.

Ame uses Gehenna for two reasons  
She is the strongest out of all her demons.  
She feels as if her mother is still with her.

I was afraid that I'd next time I did something like that I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

But I also decided then that it wasn't strength that was one of the most important things.

I promised to enjoy the times I had with them. We all did, because we never wanted to feel the way we did when we were like that ever again.

We pinky promised.

But I have been feeling like that. I won't break my promise. I'm gonna enjoy the times I have here more often, and smile as much as I wanted to when we made that promise.


	12. Awake

Chapter 12

TAKARA'S POV

I wake up. Well, I'm not fully awake, I slip in and out of consciousness for what seems like a couple of hours. Each time I can see someone, either one of the 4 I know from Fairy Tail, or Ame or Tsuyo, sometimes even a few people at once.

I'm never alone though, it makes me feel happy.

I can feel my cheeks tint a slight shade of pink.

I finally manage to stay awake long enough to remember what had happened, and take a guess where I am.

Fairy Tail?

I slowly sit up, every move I make hurts.

A warm face comes calmly walking into the doors, then they charge in excited, after they see that I'm awake.

"Takara! I'm so happy you're okay!" Ame shouts loudly.

"I'm glad too, also to see that you guys cared enough to never leave me alone." I laughed. "Besides, I wasn't out for that long."

A shocked look spread across her face, "You weren't out for THAT long?!"

"What are you talking about? I remember waking up maybe a few hours here or there, with you guys always by my side."

"Takara, You were out for a couple of days." She mumbles the last part.

"What?!"

I'm so confused, I look down at my lap to think, bandages wrapped all around me.

"Umm, Ame?" I ask warily, staring at my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Where the fuck are my clothes?!"

She bites her lip.

"Oh yeah, about that… U-Uhm… They-a, well… we sorta had to, umm, take them o-off of you."

"What?!"

I pull the sheet up until my knuckles are pressed snugly against my chin.

"I know how you feel about that kind of thing, but we had to do it! At least we kicked some people out."

"Some people?!"

"Yeah, everyone was so confused on why we're here, and who we are, that everyone started to crowd around as Natsu tried to run you upstairs to their Master, Makarov." She paused. "You're in their infirmary, as you've probably guessed by now. They got you a room as quickly as possible, at first a little girl, Wendy, came in to help, apparently she has healing magic, but your injuries were too severe for her to heal. So then… Well, we had to deal with it in a more difficult way."

"I feel violated." My grip tightens around the sheet.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh stop it. Lucy and Erza shoved Gray and Natsu out, as we were changing you, then the 4 of us were kicked out too."

My whole torso was covered in bandages, honestly I didn't even need them.

I made a face at the thought of someone changing my clothes.

"Relax, Takara." Ame said as she rolled her eyes at me.

Another person came into the room, Lucy.

"Takara! You're finally awake!" She exclaims. "Everyone will be so happy to know that you're okay." She gives me a nice smile.

"I think you're rested enough to go see everyone downstairs." Ame said sarcastically.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." I tell her.

Lucy looks at me. "Well, if she's going downstairs, she might want to put on something other than bandage wrap."

"Good point." Ame agrees.

"It's okay, I'll just put on m-" I pause. "Let me guess, my clothes are a tattered and torn up mess?"

"Yep." Lucy says as she pops the P.

"And, all my other clothes are at our guild, aren't they?"

"mhm." Ame says nodding her head.

"Oh I know, Virgo can get you some clothes from the Celestial spirit world!"

"Who, from where?"

She grabs one of her keys and a smaller girl with light pink hair, dressed in a maids outfit appears.

"Yes, Princess?" She asked Lucy.

"Could you do me a favor and get some clothes for Takara?"

"Of course."

She comes back with a white skirt with small gold markings, a white sweetheart shaped sleeveless top with a rim of gold along the edges, and gold shoes.

"Is this okay, Takara?" Lucy asks me.

"That's perfect. Thanks Lucy!"

"No problem."

Virgo walks over to me and grabs the sheet.

"What are you doing?!" I screech.

"You need to be changed."

"It's fine, Virgo. I can change myself."

She lays the outfit on the edge of the bed, then walks over to Lucy and bows before leaving.

"Alright, well we'll be downstairs when you're ready." Ame says as her and Lucy leave.

I can hear their voices as they trail off, probably telling everyone that I'm awake.

I slowly get changed, trying to watch the bruising. After a bit of moving around it didn't hurt very much.

I walked out the doors to the sound of everyone cheering, "Happy New Years!"

It's New Years?

I walk down the stairs, my jaw dropped as I looked around their guild in awe.

"Takara!" I hear a few people shout.

Well, maybe about 90% of it was from Tsuyo and Ame.

I quickly head towards them. "This is their guild?!" I ask.

"I know right?" Ame responds.

The entire building is decorated for New years and most people wear cheap bead necklaces.

People that Ame and Tsuyo have clearly already met, introduce themselves to me, and after a while I start to wonder where they keep the booze.

Just as I spot a girl with longer brown hair, wearing a blue bikini top with dark red pants, and notice that she's chugging some by the barrel, two boys walk up to me, stopping me from dashing for her.

Tsuyo looks over, her eyes widening a bit. While Ame snaps her head back to look over at them.

"Hey!" They both say in unison.

The blonde one speaks first, "I'm Sting, and this is Rouge." He points to a boy his same age with black hair.

"Oh, hey it's ni-"

"Hey!" Ame cuts me off.

When did she walk over here?

Tsuyo stays where she is, her eyes focused on Sting.

"Hi there." Rouge says to Ame.

"I'm Ame." She says, extending her hand.

Is she shaking?

Wait, do they like them?

"I'm Rouge, this is Sting." He responds to her.

I can't help it, I have to mess with her a little bit.

"Close your mouth Ame, at the rate you're going, your drool will flood Fairy Tail's whole Guild."

I start laughing as she shoots me a death look. Tsuyo smirks a little, still looking at the blonde boy.

Should I mess with both of them?

"Hey Tsuyo!" She shoots me a 'don't you dare or else I'll kick your ass' look. "Are you just gonna stand there staring at him, or are you gonna say hello?"

Sting gives a cocky smirk to himself as she walks over.

'I'm terrible.' Is all I can think to myself.

They seem nervous when talking to them. Tsuyo even seems a little bit nervous for her usual self, she can always control it.

"Get ahold of yourselves." I hiss.

I look at Sting's arm, "Hey, your from Sabertooth?"

They give me a surprised look, as if not expecting me to know the guild mark.

"Yeah," Sting says. "We actually came here to celebrate New Years with flame brain and his guild."

"Oh, you mean Natsu?"

Right then a rosy pink headed boy walks over.

"Somebody mention my name?"

Holy shit.

I try to hold in a gasp, but I think some of it escaped because he looked over at me.

I sort of know Natsu, I mean, when we were fighting Fairy Tail Ame fought him. And when we were fighting with them, I never saw him. So I guess the only thing I really knew was that he was the Salamander and had pink hair.

"Oh, hey Takara!" He gives me a big grin. "I'm glad you're alright!" He says.

"Yeah, thanks Hot-su."

He looks over at me, "what?"

"I-I.. wanted to say thank you!" I could feel myself sweat drop.

"O-oh… What for?"

"Ame and Tsuyo told me that you were the one to carry me back here." I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. "I really appreciate it."

"Ya, no problem w-"

"Get ahold of yourself Takara!" Ame shouts.

My cheeks get warmer and Natsu just smirks at me

"Well, like I said before, thank you Natsu."

I walk, well it's actually more like a charge, as I head for the barrels of booze behind the brunette mage


	13. Drinks

Chapter 13

TAKARA'S POV

I continue to head for the drinks, as I stop in front of the girl with brown hair she gives me a look.

"Hey there," she smiles, "you're Takara right?" She asks.

"Huh?" I pause before realizing that I haven't met her yet. "Oh yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Cana." She responds.

"So are all of these yours, or do you mind if I take one?"

She laughs, "Only if you drink it with me."

She gives me a grin as I laugh.

Her fairy Tail mark is almost where my guild mark is, only her's is on her left while mines on my right. Along with the fact that their different colors, mines green, hers looks black.

I give her a big grin from ear to ear just before taking the seat next to her and grabbing an oversized cup, filled all the way up to the top.

A girl that I had met earlier, Mira, walks up to us and I grab some purple beaded necklaces from her, tossing them around my neck.

Cana and I joke around for a while and having more drinks, while she fills me in on what happened while I was gone. Basically nothing at all. After we just mess around with her guild mates.

Eventually Tsuyo and Ame walk up to us and I throw my arm around Cana's shoulder and to the other side, just as she rests her arm on my shoulder right next to her.

They give us a very confused look as I look at them and grin as I shout, "I LIKE HER!"

STORIES POV

As Takara heads back over to her friends, right after having a "few" drinks with Cana, she trips over a well known blue cat by accident, causing her to face plant right into the chest of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Trying to not get embarrassed, she quickly pushes herself and her deep red face off of him, looking back at who had tripped her in the first place.

"Hey! Watch it ya dumb-" She stops in the middle of her sentence as she looks over to Happy.

She looks at him for a second before continuing, "Oh, sorry Happy, I didn't know it was you."

She gave him a smile, her face still just as red as before.

Happy looked at Takara, then back to Natsu, before giving a very suggestive look and shouting, "Sssshhhhheeeee lliiikkkeeesss yyyoouuu!"

Natsu stands there confused for a moment.

"Stupid cat!" She shouts, while clenching her eyes shut and throwing her fists down to her sides. "I DO NOT!"

"Sssuurreee!" Happy responds, teasing her.

"I DO NOT!" She yells.

"Yesss you dddoooo!" He exclaims.

She takes her now enflamed fist, and holds it to her side. A dark look on her face. "Try saying that again, I dare you."

"AYE!" He screams, taking his wings and flying just next to her head.

"I'm only teasing, Happy." She says as she relaxes her hand, the flames going out. She keeps a slightly less dark expression.

"You're scary, Takara."

She just looks at him for a moment, "I'm gonna ta-ke that as a comp- lement." She hiccups.

"I change my mind. You're scary AND a drunk."

"Hey!" She shouts.

"Don't be mean, Happy." Natsu scolds him.

"But it's the truth!" He responds.

"It's fi-ne." She says as she hiccups, looking back at Natsu.

Erza gets up on a table to make an announcement, "In light of the holidays I figured we could play a game!" She shouts with a big grin spread across her face.

"Oh, no." Natsu says.

"Wha-t?" She asks him, still hiccuping.

"Let's just say that this game never ends well…"

Erza continues, " We're going to play, THE GUILD MASTER GAME!"


	14. Masters Game

Chapter 14

TAKARA'S POV

"Welp, we all better get drunk for this one." Natsu says as him and happy start to walk back over to all the booze.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I shout. "Cana!" I say looking around for my new brunette haired friend.

"Hey, Takara!" She shouts, waving at me near the direction that Natsu just headed in.

AME'S POV

Once Tsuyo and I find Takara, her and Cana explain what game we're playing.

"Getting drunk for this it is!" I shout next to Tsuyo.

"Hey! You don't need to scream it in my ear you know." She scolds.

"Oops, sorry about that."

I look over at her and give her a look. "So... " I begin, rolling my eyes. "I take it you're not drinking anything, as usual?"

"Hmm, nah." She says snatching the drink from Takara's hand. To my surprise, she downs it all.

"What the fuck, Tsuyo?!" She screams at her.

I just stand there shocked.

"Yeah," I agree, "What the fuck Tsuyo? Since when have you been able to chug a 32 oz. mug in like 10 seconds?"

She looks back at me, "Since right now apparently."

Takara grabs another glass from Mira and fills it up. "Since when do you drink at all? I thought that you'd Nevvveerr, do that." She says.

"Well, there's no way I'm playing this game sober." She responds.

"That's the spir-it!" Cana hiccups.

"I wouldn't say that's spirit " I respond.

Takara just laughs.

"Where's mine at?" I ask.

"Just grab a glass from Mira."

I grab a glass and look around as most people leave, the remaining just drink, probably preparing themselves for the game.

STORIES POV

All of the people at the guild celebrate New Year's and prepare themselves for the game that Erza has set up.

"Alright guys let's play!" She yells, cupping her hands to her mouth so that everyone can hear her.

Everyone puts down their drinks and they all stagger over to the center of the room, in a large circle.

"Alright, let's see who's here, so I know how many sticks to throw in."

She starts from her left.

"Tsuyo, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Takara, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Ame, and Gajeel."

She grabs the right amount of sticks, and throws them into a large tin.

"Alright. The rules are very simple. Each of these 12 sticks is numbered," she says as she swirls the tin around, " out of all 12, only one has the masters crest." She says smirking. "Everyone pulls out one stick, one at a time. And whoever becomes the master, get's to issue orders, like so: 'Number 5 must slap number 8', and so on. Whatever the master says, MUST GO, the master's orders are ABSOLUTE!" She says, as she hands the tin to Gajeel. "Let's start this off simple and then work our way into it, because some people have never played it before."

The sticks get passed around and after everyone has one, the first person to be master gives the order.

"Yay! Juvia has the crest!" Juvia yells in excitement, "Hmm, let's see." She says thinking. "Oh! Juvia knows! Number 3 and number 10 have to hug each other and look deep into each other's eyes passionately."

"What?!" Someone from the group shouts.

"You have to do it! Juvia is the master!" She responds back.

Sting and Rogue look at each other as they turn and face one another. They hug for a moment and when they pull away, exchange deep and passionate looks.

Natsu starts laughing.

"I'd like to see what happens to you, flame brain." Gray says.

They all throw the sticks back in and mix them around, passing them back out again.

Once they're all passed out, Takara gives a command.

"Alright, I'll just do a simple one. Number 9 and 1 have to reenact exactly what happens when they first met."

Everyone looks around as Juvia's face turns a deep set red, and Gray gives everyone a shocked look.

Everyone laughs except for the members of Kuro Okami, as Gray and Juvia both stand up.

"What's so funny?" Ame asks Lucy.

"Just wait, you'll see."

Gray and Juvia begin to reenact the fight from when they had first met, they did everything exactly as it was.

Then everyone leans in as Gray freezes Juvia's move, his hand stuck, and frozen to her boob.

"HAHA!" Takara starts laughing as she falls backwards.

They finish and go sit back down.

""You can't be serious." She says to them, "That's really how your fight went?"

"Y-yes." Juvia responded.

The next round came and Levy gave an order, "Okay, last one and then we can start getting deeper into the rounds. Number 2 has to ask number 5 a question that they've been wondering about all day."

Natsu turns and faces Takara.

"What's up with what you called me earlier, and when Happy accidentally tripped you?" He asked her.

"What?! Why is that the question?" She responded.

"You have to answer it," everyone told her.

"Ugh, fine." She mumbles.

"When we technically met from when you were fighting Ame, and fighting alongside us, I never really saw you. So when I did," She starts talking really fast," My words slipped out and I accidentally called you Hot-su because I'm an idiot. Then Happy tripped me when I was walking over to Ame and Tsuyo, and I face planted into your chest, and my face was all red so I tried to hurry before you would see it, and now I have a small crush on a flame headed idiot, but after being with you guys for a little while, I also ship Nalu."

"I feel your pain." Ame looks over at Takara.

"What?" He asked her, really confused, "that was a lot to take in."

Levy speaks up so everyone understands, "She has a small crush on you, but also ships Nalu."

"What's Nalu?" Almost everyone asks.

Levy, Erza, Takara, and Ame all smack themselves in the forehead.

"I'll let you figure that one out." She tells him.

He looks a bit frustrated, but then looks over at Takara.

"Wait… You like me?"

She ignores him and everyone grabs a new stick.

Lucy holds up the stick with the crest, "Number 6 and 11 have to both strip down to their underwear, staying like that, and 11 has to give 6 a piggy back ride."

Levy giggles a little bit.

Rogue and Ame stand up, both stripping down until Rogue was in his underwear and Ame was in her underwear and a bra.

"Who was 11?" Lucy asks.

"..." Ame stays quiet, then puffs, "Me."

Everyone starts laughing.

Rogue hops onto Ame's back and she attempts to carry him.

"Damn your small." He comments.

"Shut up!"

She takes a few steps and then falls back. Landing on Rogue.

"Small, and weak."

"I'm not weak!" She shouts.

Everyone passes the sticks around again, as Rogue and Ame go sit back down, forced to stay practically naked.

Erza goes, "Number 3: While sucking your thumb and doing your best impression of a young child try to do seduce number 7."

Gajeel stands up holding the stick with a number 3, and walks over the middle, almost unfazed by the command, until he sees who number 7 is.

Levy slowly stands up, walking very, very slowly to the middle.

Now Gajeel's face began to turn multiple shades of light pink.

He remained standing, while she sat down, about 6 or 7 feet away.

"We're waiting," Sting said.

"Shut up!" Gajeel hollard back at him.

Levy remained sitting, looking at her lap as she played with the fraying edge of her clothes.

Gajeel stood there for a moment, wanting more than anything for this to not happen.

After a few moments, he sighed.

He sat down where he stood, and began sucking his thumb, rolling his tongue along it, over and over again, looking Levy dead in the eyes. He moved into a downward dog position.

Everyone in the circle didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight, some did both.

He continued to roll his tongue, only now in different motions, Levy just stared.

He moved closer to her, then stopped and got up, walking back over to where he sat before.

Everyone laughed harder then ever.

Erza grabbed some more drinks, and so did everyone else

Levy just sat there, a blank expression spread across her face, until everyone started grabbing new sticks and she got up and grabbed one as well.

Natsu shoots up from where he was sitting, and throws his hand in the air, holding the crest engraved stick.

"Ya! It's my turn!" He shouts. "No more kind hearted shit, that you've been pulling!"

"What does he mean by that?" Lucy asks.

"This can't be good," Gray says.

"Number 8 must strip and lay out in the open when not participating during the game!" He shouts.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Takara shouts.

Ame snickers.

"Ya, no thank you!"

"You have to do it Takara!" He shouts.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HELL NO!"

"Sorry Takara, but it's the rules." Natsu says to her.

"UGH. Son of a bitch!" She screams as she starts to take her clothes off.

"Happy?" She rolls her eyes and heads back over to her seat, plopping down and sitting criss cross.

"Seriously?!" Ame shouts."You can't even have a doctor take your shirt off at the hospital when you're dying, but you'll do this?!"

"It's.. the rules…"

"Haha! Natsu's right!" Erza says. "Number 1 must be groped by number 9!"

"Natsu! Don't get her started on this!" Lucy shouts.

"Oops! To late."

Sting walks over and grabs Tsuyo's boobs.

"It could be worse." Sting says.

Tsuyo tries to ignore him. Then the next round of sticks are drawn.

Erza is master yet again.

"Number 2 must strip and do 15 jumping jacks by the open window!"

"Natsu, look what you've created!" Lucy screams.

She walks over to the window and does 15 jumping jacks, then practically crawls back from shame after.

Lucy grabs the master stick.

"Number 11 and 10 must strip, get on their knees, and shout things that they love about each other."

"Oi, that's not cool Luce!" Natsu yells.

"Payback Natsu! If you hadn't gotten Erza started, I wouldn't have had to do jumping jacks naked in the window!"

Natsu and Gray both strip down, dropping onto their knees as everyone watched.

"I love how I can be an ass to you and we're still best friends the next day!" Natsu yells.

"I love how I can leave things to you in a fight and never be worried about us losing!" Gray responded.

"I love what good friends we are!"

"I love how idiotically dense you are!" Gray said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like, flame brain!"

Natsu and Gray begin to fight.

"Do those idiots realize that they're fighting naked?" Takara asks Lucy.

"Sadly, even they didn't, it wouldn't make a difference."

Takara and Lucy take another drink.


	15. Yes Its Important

Chapter 15

STORIES POV

After both Lucy and Takara chug the rest of their drinks, they walk back over to rest of the group, only to see Gray and Natsu still fighting.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, "aren't you gonna stop these idiots?"

Erza continued to pour more drinks, and as Gajeel walked over to grab one, she smacked his hand.

"Hands off! These are for me!" She shouted at him.

Lucy started to talk to Takara again, "Ugh, well then I gue-"

But before she could finish she looked back over her shoulder, seeing Takara as she grabbed Gray and Natsu by the neck and threw them both into the wall.

She stood there staring at her. "Well, I guess that's one way to end it." She said as she started walking back over to her.

Natsu started pulling himself up, stretching as he stood up; grabbing the back of his neck.

Takara blushed slightly as she looked his muscles.

"Oi, that's not cool, Takara. What's the big idea?"

Gray got up as Natsu finished talking, "Ya! It looks like we have TWO flame headed idiots around here now!" Making sure to exaggerate his words as he said, 'flame headed idiots'.

"Oh, shut it, Ice Princess!"

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted. "Since when did you start calling me that, Takara?!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

Lucy leaned closer to her, "That's what Natsu always calls him, well, when he's not too busy talking shit about his eyes, at least." She snickers as she says the last part.

"Oh."

"You wanna go?!" Natsu shouted at him.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza yelled at the two of them.

"Unless you wanna be tossed across the room by the neck again," Takara adds.

She turns to look for Tsuyo and Ame, only to see Ame sitting on the floor talking to Rogue, while Tsuyo was leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She hallard at her.

"I'm gonna head out! I'll see you guys later!" She yelled back.

Lucy stepped forward, "You can stay here again, y'know!"

"No thanks. I'm gonna head back to the guild, Takara! Don't let Ame go home like that!" She said as she pointed to the drunk and nearly naked girl leaning against Rogue. "Or you for that matter!" She said before closing the door behind her.

"What?" She asked confusingly, looking down at herself, "Omg! I had completely forgotten!"

Lucy giggles.

"Is this stupid game over yet?!" She shrieks.

"Well, yes and no." Gray responds.

"Wh-what does that mean?" She hiccups.

"We're done playing," Natsu says, "but you have to stay like that."

"Hey, Natsu! That's not cool!" Takara yells as she makes her fists stay tucked at her sides, her teeth suddenly appearing like a shark's.

"I agree! Since when has that ever been a rule?!" Lucy shouts, her appearance nearly exact to Takara's.

"Since very recently," Gray chimes in.

"How recently?" The two girls ask in unison.

"Today, recently." The boys answer.

"Don't harmonise!" They shouted at the boys.

"You guys are doing it too!"

"That doesn't mean that you can! And if we have to stay like this, then so do you!" Lucy and Takara scream at them, their eyes turning yellow, and their teeth suddenly looking even sharper than before.

"Oi, Lushy and Takara are Scaarrrryyyy!" Happy shouts.

"What makes you say that Happy?" Ame asks as she gets up and walks over to them.

"Have you seen them?! Just look!"

"I'd have to agree with the cat," Gajeel says.

Lucy and Takara just roll their eyes. As they realize that they're both doing the same thing, they laugh.

Takara turned back to Gray, her hand engulfed in bright white flames. "What was that about there being TWO, flame headed idiots?" She asks him.

"Gomen!" He shouts holding his open palms out in front of shoulders.

Juvia walks over to them, "Gray-Sama! Don't let Takara scare you! Juvia is here to protect her beloved Gray!" She throws a fist up and into the air.

"Hey, two on one isn't a fair fight! I'll be on Takara's team!" Natsu shouts as jumps next to her.

"There are no teams! And there's NO WAY I'm fighting naked, dumb ass!" She says as she takes her enflamed hand and punches him in the jaw.

"That's it!" He brushes his his jaw with hand, just before he leaps for Takara, knocking her back into Juvia.

"I told you, flame brain, I DON'T WANNA FIGHT! How stupid are you?"

"What, nobody taught you how to stand up for yourself?" He asked sarcastically. "Is there no one here that can protect you, Takara?" He teased.

"Nope. I just don't want to waste my time, on people like you, Natsu."

"Oh come on, just fight me!" He shouts.

"I don't want to."

'I tried force, maybe I can try forced persuasion.' He thought as she walked over to Ame and Lucy.

NATSU'S POV

"You fought Akuma, but you won't fight me?" I mumble.

She stops, halfway across the room from me. She doesn't move. Her copper colored hair sits motionless on her shoulders, the rest falling down her back.

I can't see her face, her back is turned to me, but I can tell that even if I could I probably wouldn't want to.

'Why did I say that?! I'm such an idiot!'

I look down at the ground, I shouldn't have said that.

I look back up, only a second later, Takara in front of me. I brace myself for an impact, readying myself for a hit from her.

But she doesn't take one.

She just looks at me, almost expressionless. Her hands remain at her sides, and she waits, almost as if searching for the right words.

"What did you say?" She calmly asks me.

I can feel the tension as it surrounds the room. Not just from me, but from everyone. Nobody knows what's gonna happen next, I don't even think Takara does.

I just stand there, quiet.

"Natsu," She starts, "What. Did. You. Say?" Taking careful pauses between the words as she spoke, her tone still very calm.

I don't know how to respond, so I just stand there.

"What did you say, Natsu?!" She yells.

Lucy looks over at me, "Natsu." She says as she gives me a look.

I don't think anyone else really heard me.

I still don't know how to respond, so I just stand there like an idiot. Which I am.

"Natsu!" Takara yells.

"So you'll fight Akuma, but you won't fight me?" I respond, my tone sounding somewhat angry. I didn't mean for it to, that's the last thing I want right now. To sound angry at her.

She gives me a confused look, then turns back to where Lucy and her friend are.

"Ame?" She asks.

"I thought that they should know, Takara. When you were out of it, we were all explaining our pasts, and many people were curious about yours. So I told Natsu and Erza."

I don't see what's wrong with that. The only thing wrong here is what I said.

"Takar-"

She cuts me off, "It's fine, forget it." She walks over to the bar and pours herself a large glass of ale.

TAKARA'S POV

I grab the glass that I just poured, and start to drink it. Actually, it more like I was inhaling it.

Natsu walks over to me with a grim look across his face.

"Look Natsu, I told you tha-"

"No, it's not ok. I shouldn't have said that, I knew that I shouldn't have, but I did. Sometimes I just forget-"

"Forget." I mumble.

"What?"

I drop the glass in my hand and it falls down to the floor.

"Takara?!" Natsu shouts as I dash for Ame.

"A-m-E!" I shout, my voice all over the place.

She just stares at me with wide eyes, while Natsu and the others look over at me, seeming a bit worried.

"I'm a horrible a friend! I'm so, so, so, so, soooo Sorry!" I shout. "I can't believe that I forgot! I'm such a terrible friend! I'm so sorry, Ame!" I shout as run up to her, hugging her as tight as I can, completely ignoring the fact that I'm naked because of how bad I feel.

"What are you talking about, Takara?" She asks me confusingly.

"You're birthday!" I sob. "I wasn't awake for it, and I didn't even notice for the entire day!" I gasp.

"What is she talking about?" I hear someone ask.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't think I had to tell them, Takara. You weren't awake, and I still barely know them."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't celebrate your birthday!"

"Well, I'm 'sooo' sorry that I'm not like you, and don't go parading around for a month telling people about my birthday." She said sarcastically. "I celebrated it with Tsuyo."

"When was it your birthday?" Asked Rogue.

"Yeah, you didn't mention anything about that." Levy said.

"Really it's ok, Takara." She said, patting my head.

"No it isn't! I can't believe I forgot!"

"When was your birthday?" Levy asks her.

"Umm, well…"

"It was the 30th." I say

"Why didn't you tell us?" Happy asks.

"Yeah," Lucy says, "we could've set up decorations and had a party."

"Trust me that isn't necessary." Ame says while waving her arms in front of her, signaling 'no'.

"Yes it is." I say.

"No, it isn't." She responds.

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO, TAKARA! IT ISN'T!"

"Jeez," Natsu huffs, "why don't you want to celebrate your birthday, when Takara wants to celebrate it so badly?"

"I've never really celebrated my birthday."

"LIAR!" I shout.

Everyone just looks at me.

"She never really celebrated her birthday BEFORE she met me."

Ame rolls her eyes.

"Why?"

"She never found a need to. Then when I met her, she let a year and a half roll by before I wouldn't leave her alone about when her birthday was, until she finally gave up and told me."

"I don't need a birthday party, Takara."

"Yes you do! You're officially old! You have to have a party, Ame, your 20 now!"

"Well how old are you then, Takara?" Natsu asks me.

"Oh! In about a-"

Ame smacks me in the face, cupping her hand around my mouth to get me to stop talking, "Shut. Up. Takara." She pauses, "Don't even ask her, her birthday is in about a month, and she'll be twenty, if you ask her anything related to her birthday, I promise you, she won't shut up about it."

She removes her hand from my mouth.

"I say we plan a party for her." I suggest.

"Agreed." Era says.

STORIES POV

Everyone in the guild gets a party planned for Ame, and it's set to be in exactly a week. Takara wanted to have it in two days, but everyone else agreed that that would be too soon.

Throughout the rest of the night Natsu tries to talk to Takara to apologize, but she's either too busy, or doesn't really want to talk to him.

By the end of the night mostly everyone has gone home, except for Ame, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Takara, even Happy left without Natsu.

"Hey Levy!" Ame shouts across the room as she heads over to Levy, "would you mind if I stay at your place for the night?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Takara says. "Lucy I was going to ask you earlier but I forgot to, would you mind if I spent the night at your place?"

"Sure. I'd love to have you over!"

"Great!" Takara shrieks.

"But Lucy!" Natsu groans. "I was gonna sleep in your bed!"

"You two are together?!" Takara practically yelps.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They both say in unison.

"He just ransacks my house to steal all my food, then takes my bed." Lucy clarifies.

"Oh," Takara says.

"But I was gonna sleep your bed tonight!" He wines.

"I don't care, Natsu! You can't! Takara is spending the night and you can go sleep in your own bed."

"Ugh, fine." He puffs.


	16. Sleep Over & Breakfast

chapter 16

TAKARA'S POV

Lucy and I aren't allowed to put our clothes back on when we leave, so we have to walk back to her house naked.

I leave and go with Lucy to her apartment, on the way there we just messed around a little bit and talked about Ame's party.

When we got there I immediately threw myself onto her bed.

"Your apartment's really cute, Luce." I say.

"Thanks, Takara," she responds.

She goes and grabs me some pj's and shows me where the bathroom is, and I go get changed.

She gave me a white t-shirt, and some comfy polka dot shorts.

I walk back out and ask her if she has anything good to eat.

"If so, it'd be news to me." She laughed at herself. "Go ahead and help yourself to anything you want."

I grab a snack and drink some water, finishing it as I walk over to her bed.

"Night, Lucy."

"Good night, Takara."

~TIME SKIP~

'Ugh, Morning.' I mumble in my mind.

I roll over to my right, seeing the sun shine through the window and wanting to just go back to bed.

I grab the pillow next to me.

"OW!"

My eyes shoot open.

"NATSU?!"

"What the hell, Takara? I was sleeping until you yanked all my hair off!"

"Trust me, it would be an improvement." I mutter.

Lucy slowly sits up, on my left. "N-Natsu?! What are you doing in my bed?!"

"What do you think? I was sleeping, but then Takara pulled my hair!"

"I thought you were a god damn pillow!"

"So what you're saying is that I'm cuddly?" He suggestively asks me, leaning in to my face.

"Hell no! And back off!" I push my palm into his face, shoving him off of the bed.

"Why are you here, Natsu?" Lucy asks. "I told you not to come."

He stands up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I went home, but Happy wouldn't move over, so I couldn't lay down in my bed."

"So you decide to come all the way over here, just to lay in my bed? My tiny bed, that can barely hold two people? When there are two people already in it?!"

"Yes."

I get up and walk over to her kitchen, looking for something to eat for breakfast.

Natsu follows.

I don't see anything really good, so I just grab an apple off of her counter.

"Oi, thanks Takara." Natsu says as he grabs the apple out of my hand, basically eating the entire thing in one bite.

"Natsu! That was for me."

"Y-mm mhn- er -sahm kmap." He says talking with his mouth full.

"What?"

He swallows the food in his mouth, "You never said that."

"You never gave me the chance."

Lucy gets up from the bed, stretching as she walks over to the kitchen.

"How about some pancakes then?"

"Sure!"

"No thanks." I say.

"Waffles?"

"Ya!" Natsu and I both say.

She makes us all some waffles, eggs, and I help by making the bacon.

"Arigatou, Lucy!"

"Ya, what she said." Natsu says, pointing to me with his fork before taking another bite of his food.

"Of course! It's no problem at all!"

She walks over to her dresser, grabbing some clothes, then walks to her bathroom to get changed.

"Why do you sleep at Lucy's?" I ask Natsu.

He shrugs. "I don't know, I like it here."

"Hmm, ok."

"What are you guys doing today?" He asks me.

"Beats me."

"How about we go shopping for gifts for Ame?" Lucy asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

"That sounds great!"

"Mind if I join? I don't know what Ame likes, and I'll feel bad if I don't get her anything." Natsu asks as he looks over at me.

"Sure, let me just call Tsuyo, she can drop off some of my clothes and then go with us."

~TIME SKIP~

Tsuyo shows up, with my normal clothes.

"Yes! Thank you! It's only been a few days, but I've missed my own clothes more than anything!"

"No problem, I was gonna head down this way anyways." Tsuyo says, waving her hand in front of her.

"Are you gonna go shopping for gifts with us?" Lucy asks her, popping her head around the corner.

"Sorry, but no, I was going to lunch with Ame, and then meeting Sting later for dinner. Besides, I already have a gift for her."

"Really? You and Sting? You like that piece of shit?" Natsu asked her.

"Hey! Don't be a Dick, Natsu!" I shout at him. "Sting's better than you!"

"You didn't seem to think so during the game last night!" He teased.

I uncrossed my arms, shoving my palm in his face and pushing him back behind the door.

Tsuyo and Lucy laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry you can't come with us, Tsuyo. But you, Ame, and I are gonna hang out after tomorrow, right?" I ask her.

"Yep. I gotta get going, I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Tsuyo!" We shout back down the hall.

"Hurry up and get ready, Takara, I wanna go already." Natsu wined.

"Give me 10 minutes."

I walk over to the bathroom, and get changed. Then I brush my hair, and wash my face.

"Okay guys, you ready to go?" I ask as I walk back out.

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu calls, already waiting outside the front door.

Lucy and I walk out, Lucy locking the door behind her.


	17. Gift Shopping

Chapter 17

AME'S POV

I roll around on Levy's couch, trying to get up, but not really wanting to.

She offered for me to take her bed, but I told her countless times that I was fine on her couch, until she finally realized that I wouldn't accept the offer.

"You awake, Levy?"

"Yeah." She said after a yawn.

"I can't get up."

"Me neither."

I don't want to get up, but I'm meeting Tsuyo for lunch. I just roll off the couch to solve my problem.

As if almost on cue I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say.

I open the door, and standing there with a bag of my stuff is Tsuyo. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up a little bit ago, but I didn't want to get out of bed."

"Here's your stuff, we're leaving in 20 minutes." She says as she shoves the bag in my hands.

"Okay."

I walk into the bathroom to go get changed, and see Levy get up as she walks over to her closet.

I walk back out when I'm done, and Levy is already changed.

"What are you gonna to do today?" I ask here.

"Lisanna and I are going to the library, we have to get some research done."

"Alright, well I'll see you later. Thanks for letting me stay the night!"

"No problem! It was fun having you over!"

I throw on my shoes and walk out the door with Tsuyo. She didn't tell me where we were going for lunch, every time I would ask she would just tell me that it was a surprise.

TAKARA'S POV

Lucy takes the three of us to part of the town filled with different shops and we mainly go into the larger ones. I always find the smaller ones to be more interesting though.

Lucy and Natsu had asked me what types of things Ame was into and after not figuring out how to tell them that her favorite things in life included: Back muscles, Yaoi, big t-shirts, and trying to prove that she's over 5' 3" even though she sure as hell isn't, without them deciding to never talk to her again. I just went ahead and told them that she really isn't a very picky person and will pretty much appreciate anything they get her, and that I'd point out anything she doesn't like if they just ask.

This is what happens when you base your new characters off of your best friends Author-san.

Lucy leads us into another big shop and after walking through the doors Natsu tries to catch up to me.

"Hey Takara, I still feel bad about last nig-"

I turn my head around to face him. "Natsu I told you that it's okay. I really don't mind, I understand that you feel bad and didn't really mean it."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't feel bad though."

"True." He gives me a confused look as I wait to finish my sentence. "But that doesn't mean you should feel bad."

He looks at me in a way I can't really describe.

"Do you think she'd like this?" Lucy yelled back at me.

I walked over to her to see what she was talking about.

"Yes! She would definetely love that!"

"Really? That much?" She asks me as I slightly nod my head up and down almost violentely.

We go to the checkout and once Lucy pays we leave. Natsu and I still have to find gifts for her though, and I need a bathing suit. When we decided when to have her party Juvia suggested that she has a pool party, and being the crazy person she is, she decided to have an indoor pool party in January.

You can bet your ass I'll be I won't be leaving the hot tub.

"This is cute!" Lucy says as she hands me a bikini.

I only take a quick glance at it and just decide to try it on. "Hey, do you just wanna hand me some you think are cute and I can try them on?"

"Sure."

"Don't forget that we're here to get presents for Ame." Natsu says as walks past us, rolling his eyes.

"I know, but if I wanna go to her party I kind of need a bathing suit."

Lucy hands me few more tops and bottoms and I walk over to the dressing rooms to get changed.

I try them all on, a few of them falling under the category of:

no

hell no

could thing be smaller?

and I like this!

I ended up picking out a simple green bikini with a black symbol on the top of the right side, and small ties on the sides of the bottoms.

I came back out and Natsu had found a gift for Ame while Lucy found one that I could get for her. I also looked around a bit more and found something for an inside joke that Tsuyo and I do because Ame hates it.

"Do you guys wanna go back to the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asks us.

"I don't care." I say.

"Sure, that sounds good."

AME'S POV

I know that Tsuyo took me to lunch so everyone else can finish up with the planning and get presents, but she said that she would pay, so I just act like I don't know that.

Our food comes out and I imediently start to shovel it all into my mouth.

"Are you going to eat your food or just inhale it?"

"Both." I answer with a mouthful.

"Why a pool party?"

"I like swimming, I think it'll be fun."

"Ame, it's January."

"So? The pool's heated and indoors."

"Alright."

We talk about random things for the rest of lunch and when she pays we take guesses on what people got me for my birthday, even though the party's in 6 days.

"Hey, let's go back to Fairy Tail, maybe Takara's there."

"Okay."


	18. Hellion

Chapter 18

GAJEEL'S POV

The Salamander, Bunny Girl, and-

Wait.

I don't have a name for her…

Hmmm…

"Lu-Chan!" Shrimp calls, signaling the three of them over.

"Hey Levy-chan!" She calls as she walks over to her, the Salamander moving in my direction.

"I swear, I'm never going shopping with girl's ever again…"

"We both know that's a lie."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please! You'll do anything for Lucy!" Gray chimes in walking over to us.

"What about you two?!"

"Huh?!" We say in unison.

"Oh please! Don't play that game with me! You two clearly have a thing for Juvia and Levy."

"Do not!" Gray yelled.

"Then prove it." The Salamander teased.

"Fine!" He shouts as he storms off to the group of girls.

"You realize that he's just going to be a dick to Juvia right?"

He snickers, "Of course! That's why I did that!"

GRAY'S POV

I'll show Natsu that I don't have feelings for Juvia.

I practically storm over to the girls and just before I can grab Juvia's shoulder and spin her around, Takara grabs my shirt collar from behind and yanks me backwards, hard.

Of all the times to be wearing a damn shirt!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says as she releases her grip.

I spin around and see her hand fall down to her side. "Why's that?" I ask in a rude tone.

"I could hear your conversation with Natsu and Iron skull; a stupid joke. He's trying to get you to come talk to Juvia, and considering the fact he knows you're gonna try to prove him wrong, all you're gonna do is talk shit to her. I wouldn't make that choice."

I could hear Juvia gasp from behind and when I turned around she had her hand up to her mouth with a shocked look on her face. "L-Love rival! Juvia knew Lucy had a thing for her Gray-sama… B-but Takara too?! How could she keep Juvia's Gray-sama from speaking to her?!"

"Oh god." Takara said before face palming hard enough to leave a red mark on her forehead.

"Here we go." Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

She looked back up at Juvia, "Trust me Juvia, I was doing you a favor. If I hadn't stopped this damn idiot-"

"Now you insult my Gray-sama?!"

"Natsu you son of a bitch! This is your fault!" She screams as she snaps her head back at him; copper hair flying across her shoulder.

"Hey! That's not Natsu's fault!" Happy screams. "You were the one who didn't want Juvia's feeling to get hurt."

"That's because I'm a decent person, Happy! Flame brain and Iron skull were just gonna let this deformed block of ice say something rude to her!"

"Stop insulting Juvia's graceful and bewitching Gray-sama!" She shouts as she becomes enraged.

"Ugh, J-Juvia-" I try to say something to get her stop, but she just cuts me off.

"No! Juvia will not stand for this! Leave this to Juvia!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Takara yells at her, but she just ignores her. Juvia's face looks like a dark shadow, her eyes and forehead covered with jet black; I have a bad feeling about this.

Juvia unknowingly forms dark grey clouds above us and the entire guild begins to flood with rain.

"Listen to her Juvia, she doesn't want to fight you! I promise you, she doesn't like Gray!" Levy yells. "Remember the game the other night?"

"Is anyone ever going to let that go?!" Takara screams.

Juvia suddenly throws her hands up, the water from along the ground following. Then she pushes it into a spiral movement, almost tornado like, and throws it right at Takara.

She sees it coming from the moment Juvia moved her hands, but she isn't fast enough to dodge it. She gets flooded and is blown right out through the guild doors.

"Takara!" I can hear her friends yell from outside. They must've been on their way here before Juvia began fighting her.

We all move outside, following Juvia to see what happens, even the rain clouds seem to follow.

Takara pushes herself up from the now very muddy ground, waving her friends off. "If that's how it's going to be, then fine."

She stands up, waiting for juvia to attack again. "Water Slicer!"

"Burning Art: Endgame!"

While Juvia's water blades head straight for Takara, she jumps into the air, dodging most of them but getting hit by some and grunting in pain as she throws her hands down to the ground. She released a pretty large amount of magic energy, and as she threw it to the ground it created mini shock waves and made a ripple through the ground in between the two of them. A surge of power and white fire went flowing through it, until it reached Juvia and she was hit with an explosion.

Juvia yelled out in pain. She quickly recovered and went for another attack, "Water Lock."

Juvia locks Takara in a great dome of water, making it so she can't breathe.

In the smallest voice, I could barely hear what she said, it takes me a moment before I can fully make it out, "Raijin."

The dome of water began to shine brightly and you could see glowing white surround Takara inside; the water was... boiling?!

The water began to quickly boil and evaporated, a large flame engulfed around Takara.

"Wha-" Juvia began, but was quickly cut off.

"Burning Demon!" Takara shouts.

Her hands become engulfed in flames, and she started trying to punch Juvia. The first time she lands a blow to her right shoulder, while it didn't leave that bad of a mark, the grunt Juvia made from pain made it seem worse. She kept punching Juvia until she missed, and Juvia threw her left hand out and swiped it back, causing all of the water along the ground to rise and throw Takara back.

I turned around to see Natsu and Gajeel each handing Happy a small bag of Jewels. "What the Hell, guys?!" I shout at them.

"What?" Natsu asks. "We're just betting on which of them is going to win."

"I say Juvia, but he says Takara." Gajeel says as he points his thumb from him to Natsu.

"What's wrong with you?!" I shout.

"I know right! That's what I asked him." Natsu says. "Takara's going to beat her for sure!"

"As if! Juvia seems more powerful."

"I meant what's wrong with both of you?!" I shout at them. "How could you guys be betting on them right now?"

"Relax Ice Princess," Natsu began, "Juvia's just a little pissed off right now, okay? Her and Takara will have a little fight and by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Juvia will follow you around while you pretend that you don't like it, and Takara will be hanging out with her best friends probably drinking booze." He finished waving his hand in front of him.

I huff and turn back to see the remaining of the fight. Juvia pushed both of her hands together and high pressure water beams shot forwards, heading for Takara.

"Phoenix Flame!" She shouted as she barely managed to dodge the jets of water.

An enormous amount of fire begins to engulf above Takara, and a large Phoenix made from flames takes shape. It moves at an incredible speed, and hits Juvia, knocking her down.

We all watch for a moment, speechless. Takara walks over to Juvia, who is unable to get up.

She stretches her hand out, and Juvia gives her a confused look.

"Need a hand?"

Juvia waits a moment, probably not wanting to accept defeat, but once she realizes that Takara is being genuinely kind and wants to help her, she takes her hand.

"J-Juvia is sorry." She says as she rubs her left muscle with her right hand.

"Don't be sorry. I should honestly be apologizing to you, I never took your feelings for Gray into consideration when I called him what I did."

That's her excuse for calling me that?

Juvia just remained silent.

I could hear Happy grabbing the small bags of jewels so he could hand them to Natsu.

Takara looks over at us and then back to Juvia. "Wait one sec' okay?" She asked before she moved like a blur past me and I heard a very slight 'clink' noise.

"Takara you bastard!" Natsu shouts.

I look over at Juvia and Takara is standing in front of her, tossing her one of the two small bags of jewels, giving an almost just as annoying Natsu smirk, right to the very creator himself. "Sorry flame brain! You two should know better!" She laughs at herself and tucks the jewels she kept into her pocket.

Natsu runs over to her, punching her square in the jaw.

"Dick!" She shouts as she kicks him back, sending him flying into a tree.

"Hey-"

She shoots him a dark death glare, and he instantly shuts his mouth.

"Hellion." I could hear Gajeel mumble.

Hellion?


	19. Of Brawls & Ships

chapter 19

LUCY'S POV

After a couple of days of having the members of Kuro Okami hang out at the guild with us, the place began to look more beat up than usual, and that's saying something. I really enjoy having them here though. Wendy seems to be looking up to Tsuyo almost like she's her big sister, she even helps her train and will teach her some things about astronomy; I think it's really cute. Ame seems to be hanging out with Mira some and tries to help Tsuyo keep track of Takara when she drinks with Cana. Even Rogue has taken a slight liking to Ame. Most of it is him making fun of her height, but almost everyone can see that's just his way of trying to get her riled up. Takara got to see Tamura the other day and she likes to drink with Cana whenever her friends allow her, her and I have even gotten to be pretty close. I'm happy that they're my Nakama now.

The only thing is that now Erza has to keep track of Natsu, Gray, and Takara…

Not just the two boys.

I look over at Natsu and Gray, who are currently talking to Erza. I guess Natsu got upset about something, because he scrunched his face into that cute little frown of his...

CUTE?!

"What?!" I hear myself accidentally shout what seems to be even louder than I could have managed to yell on purpose, because almost everyone stops what they're doing to look over at me.

"What's wrong?" Erza asks me in a serious tone.

I can feel my face begin to heat up and while I quickly try to cover it and calm myself down, I can't think of a response, all I can manage to go with is, "L-Levy just told me that she has f-feelings for Gajeel!" I try my best not to look at the bluenette sitting right in front of me.

Still turned away, I mumble to her, "I'm so sorry Levy." Just loud enough so that only she could hear.

Just then the guild doors open and charging in through the doors is Takara, followed shortly by Ame and Tsuyo.

She comes running in yelling, "It's time to finish that match from yesterday Nat-" She cuts herself off when she looks at me. "Hey, what's up with Lucy and Levy?"

I look up at her, my face still feels warm, and when I glance at Levy I can't quite make out her expression. Her eyes were slightly squinted, the tip of the left side of her nose almost twitching, while her mouth was slightly open. I honestly can't tell if the expression itself was horror, anger, or shock; a mix of all three possibly? She tried to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I think I just lost my best friend, that's what." I mumbled

Takara gave me a confused look and then popped her head back up, looking around for Natsu.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as I heard the sound of someone being tackled to the ground.

"Be careful with the Salamander, little Hellion!" Gajeel shouted. "After he's done fighting you the winner gets to fight me, and I only want the strongest of you two, so you can't kill each other before the fight even begins!"

"Calm down, Gajeel! I swear, it's as if your skull really is made out of iron, nothing seems to get inside anyways." She huffed.

Panther Lily floated above Gajeel, giving a slight, "Geehee." Laugh.

"Even Lily agrees."

"Alright Takara!" Natsu jumped up quickly, knocking over Takara who was standing on his back a second ago. "Let's finish this!"

She jumps up, and when Natsu goes to throw the first punch at her, the only thing his fist manages to hit is the Metal glove covering Erza's palm. "That's enough you two." She finishes as she takes their heads and smashes them together, just as she normally does with Natsu and gray.

"Ow! Your head is almost as fat as your ego, Natsu." Takara says as she rubs the top of her head.

"What about you?! At least my head isn't as hard as a rock!"

"You sure about that, 'cuz it sure seems to be full of them!" She shouts right back.

"That's it!"

"Bring it on!"

Erza walks back over to them and while Natsu didn't seem to see her, Takara did. Erza went to grab the back of both of their heads, and while Takara dodged her grip, Natsu's face was smashed right into the wall that Takara was just standing in front of.

She chuckled and walked away, while Natsu pushed himself off of the wall, his body now enflamed.

She came over and sat next to me, while Ame went and sat at the bar to talk to Mira, and Tsuyo was dragged across the room by Wendy.

"Why does your face look a cherry tomato while Levy looks like she just witnessed a cow giving birth?"

As much as I wanted to laugh, I didn't.

Takara and I are pretty close now, I can tell her right? I sigh in an annoying tone. " I'm sorry Levy…" I look over at her and back to Takara. "Before you came in the guild I was watching Gray, Natsu, and Erza talking, but then Natsu got annoyed at something and did that frown of his and I-I thought it was c-cute… I was shocked at what I thought and accidentally screamed 'what' and then I panicked when Erza asked what was wrong. I-I might have tried to cover it up by saying that Levy t-told me she has feelings for Gajeel."

"I SHIP IT!" She shouts really loudly while tucking her arms in close to her body and shaking her balled up hands back and forth.

"What are you talking about? Ship?"

"NALU!" She shouts even louder. "Well, and Gajevy, or Gale; both names work I guess but I like Gajevy more."

"What's Nalu and Gajevy? I know you mentioned it during the game last week, but just because you mentioned it doesn't mean I understand what it is." I give her a confused look.

"Ugh! You are Natsu are the two densest people I know." She leans in to my right and quiets her breathing. She takes a small breath and then very quietly whispers into my ear, "A ship is when you think two people should be together. It's like Levy and Gajeel, or Gray and Juvia." She pauses for a second as I nod my head in understandment. "And Nalu is a ship name, it's where you take the two peoples names and combine them."

I whisper back. "But Nalu doesn't work for any combination of Levy and Gajeel, or for Gray and Juvia.." I trail off.

"Correct." She clicks her tongue at the end. "Gajevy works for Levy and Gajeel, even Gale, while Gruvia works for Gray and Juvia. But Nalu does work for something else. "She pauses for seems like an eternity. "It works for Lucy and Natsu."


	20. Birthday!

Chapter 20

NATSU'S POV

Today's the Day of Ame's party, and Takara seems to be acting strange.

She decided to spend the night at Lucy's yesterday. Something about Sting being over at her house with Tsuyo, and Ame doing something else… Whatever the hell that means. While I went over to Lucy's in the middle of the night. I knocked on the window, waking Takara up, she didn't even look surprised; just opened the window and threw a pillow at me as she flopped back onto Lucy's bed, immediately passing out again.

I push myself up from the foot of the bed as I hear one of the girls rustling around, probably waking up but not really wanting to get up.

It was Takara.

While Lucy was still fast asleep, resting her head on a pillow, Takara had one pillow under her head, while holding one on top of her face with both hands, in a black t-shirt and light gray pj shorts, with her side of the blanket ruffled up and covering random sections of her body.

She lightly groaned, pushing the pillow off of her face and only opening her left eye, looking right at me.

"Nice hair." She remarked as she closed her eye back and rolled over, her body now facing the rest of the room.

"Like you're one to talk." I sarcastically replied. It's true, while I had no idea what my hair looked like, it had to be better than hers. Her hair was spread across the pillow and her shoulder, honestly looking like it was halfway pulled back, and the rest of it hadn't been brushed in a week.

"You don't get to talk shit about my hair, until yours is just as long and you get sick of dealing with it." Her hair was definitely long compared to mine, I'll give her that, but it only made it down to the top of her chest when she left it down, which was about 95% of the time.

I get up from the bed and walk over to her. "C'mon Takara, you have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" She mumbled as she rolled over again, this time facing Lucy.

I mentally face palmed. I can never tell if she genuinely forgets stuff, or if she's just half asleep and has no idea what she's even doing. "Ame's party?"

"Oh, yeah." She tiredly mumbles. "What time is it?"

"9:07, the party starts all 11."

"I know what time it starts." She replies, her eyes still closed. "I'll get up in an hour."

"We need to eat."

"Then give me 30 minutes."

"We're meeting everyone at mine and Lucy's guild." 

"10 more minutes."

"Ugh." I grab her leg and pull her out of bed. She yelps as she hits the ground, waking Lucy up.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yells as Takara kicks my feet out from under me, sending me face down to the ground. "What are you doing in my apartment?!"

"Don't worry, I let him in. Guess he must've missed you." Takara snickered as she hopped back up from the ground and dusts herself off.

Even from my position on the ground, I could've sworn I saw Lucy blush, but it had to have been my imagination.

Takara started laughing as she looked at Lucy, the both of them now fully awake. "Is this about what I told you last night at your guild?" She asked her.

Lucy threw a pillow at Takara surprisingly hard, it hit her in the face and she quickly yelled, "No!" as she turned her head away, in the opposite direction of us.

Takara completely ignored the fact that she was hit with the pillow and rolls her eyes, "Okay Lucy, whatever you say." She pauses as she walks over to the bathroom with her bathing suit and clothes. "Ignoring it won't do you any good!" She shouts at her through the door.

What the hell are they talking about?

Lucy huffs and gets up, grabbing her stuff to get ready and putting it by the bathroom door so she can go in when Takara comes out.

"Oi Lucy, what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you feel like making for yourself, Natsu." She says as she tosses a pan on the stove. "Have at it."

"Huh? But I thought you were going to cook for me." I whine as Takara comes out of the bathroom. She isn't wearing her normal white and purple clothes though, instead she's wearing her bathing suit under a dark blue tank top and jean shorts. Her hair looks much better, now pulled back into a hair tie with some hair falling on both sides in the front, she actually brushes it.

"You don't wanna cook for us?" She whines too.

"you two can cook for yourselves."

"Do you want Natsu to burn your house down?" She tilts her head down and asks sternly.

"Hey!" I yell at her.

"Ugh, if I cook for you guys, you have to make my bed and clean up the mess." She tells us as she walks over the bathroom.

"I got bed!" Takara shouts as she dashes for Lucy's bed, throwing herself on top of it.

"That's not fair!" I shout, "Why do I have to clean up the mess?"

"Because Lucy said so." She says nodding her head.

"All she said was that one of us had to clean it up."

"Lucy!" She shouts.

"Natsu, you have clean up the mess from breakfast!" She yells back through the bathroom door.

"Hey!" I snap at them.

"See." Takara says as she shrugs her shoulders.

I huff as I walk back over and sit on the bed, waiting for Lucy to come out and start cooking. "Fine."

Lucy comes back after a few minutes in a fitted white t-shirt and light pink shorts on top of her bathing suit. Takara just finished making the bed, and we both agreed on what to eat for breakfast.

"So, what do you two want fo-"

"Waffles!" We shout in unison.

"Wow, okay then." She says as she takes a step back and grabs some stuff out of her pantry.

While she's busy making breakfast, Takara makes sure that we each have a towel and I throw on my swim trunks that I brought with me last night.

When I come back out, Lucy had finished with the waffles and I quickly cleaned up the mess, probably not doing a very good job. She made herself 2 waffles, Takara 4, and made me 12!

"Thanks Luce!" I shout before I started eating.

"Hm hmm." Takara says with a mouth full of food, and some syrup dripping from her lip.

Lucy and I started laughing.

ERZA'S POV

I help Mira with the decorations in the guild. The three members of Kuro Okami have been hanging around here pretty often, and it has been a little while since we last saw Tsuyo's 'family'. Something tells me that they will be back soon though… I can't help but get a bad feeling about it...

I snap out of my thoughts as Wendy tosses me a banner, and begins to set some plates and table cloths on the tables. While the party will mainly be at the waterpark, we will be coming back here later in the day after it's over.

Mira hangs up the last of the streamers and I get the banner above the door into place.

"Tsuyo-san will be here too right?" Wendy asks me as she grabs some more plates and an extra table cloth.

"Of course Wendy. You have been hanging out with her a lot lately haven't you?" I think it's nice that they're friends now.

She nods her head as she looks up at me. "Yeah, she's really nice. She teaches me about the stars and shows me some tricks that she's used to improve her magic abilities."

"That's nice." I respond, smiling.

Gray comes in, Juvia shortly behind, and they put their presents for Ame on the small table in the back of the room and help us with the last of the decorations.

We finish getting everything in place just as Sting and Rogue arrive. A little later Levy shows up, followed by Lucy, Natsu, Takara, and finally Gajeel, all seeing where the presents have been placed and they put theirs there too.

Takara tells us that Tsuyo is going to bring Ame to the waterpark and meet us there a little bit after we arrive. That way we can leave the guild as a surprise.

Once we all make sure that we have our stuff together, we leave for the train station at 10:40, making sure to catch it at before it leaves at 10:50.

AME'S POV

Tsuyo knocks on my door and makes me get out of bed. Today's the day of the party and I honestly debate about trying to be late just so I can sleep in some more, even though it's 10:38 already, but Tsuyo wouldn't let me.

She makes me some breakfast: Pancakes, and when she wasn't looking I snuck some of the cake that Takara had made and threw some ice cream on it too.

I get changed into my bathing suit, and throw on my normal sweatshirt and shorts on top, grabbing my shoes as I leave my room. I pass Tsuyo in the hall, she's wearing her baby blue and white bathing suit with some little ruffles, with a loose yellow t-shirt and some jeans.

We grab our stuff so we can go and head down for the train station. Our train leaves at 11:10.

TAKARA'S POV

We all shuffle onto the train, except for Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Natsu, you need to hurry!" Lucy calls through the open window.

"No! I'm not riding the train!" He yells back, almost pouting.

"Is this about that motion sickness thing?" I ask her.

She sighs, "Yes."

"Wait, you're a Celestial mage right?" I ask even though I already know that she is.

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you have a Celestial being that could just bring him on here?" I ask, as stupid as the question may seem.

"Yeah actually, I think Horologium would work." She says as she grabs a silver key from her waist.

Erza walks over and puts her hand in front of Lucy. "There's no need, Lucy. I got this." She says as she begins to walk to the door of the cart. I can faintly hear her as she yells over to Natsu. "Natsu, get on the train, you're going to make us all late!"

"No! I told you, I'm not riding the train!" He shouts back, facing away.

She steps out of the cart and begins to walk towards him.

"Natsu…" Happy starts. "I think you might want to get on the train."

"Why, Happy?" He asks him.

"Because I think you made Erza mad…" He pulls at his pant leg, pointing to Erza.

Natsu turns around, a scared look on his face, "Aye, sir!" He shouts as he suddenly dashes onto the train, sitting next to Lucy.

Erza hops back on, and takes the seat next to me, Natsu and I have the seats next to the walkway, while Lucy and Erza are sitting next to the windows, Happy moving around from time to time to where ever he wants in between the four of us.

Natsu looks like he's going to somehow fill the entire train cart with vomit, so he puts his head into Lucy's lap. I can feel myself smiling, and apparently Lucy saw, because she tried to look away from me as if she didn't even notice what he was doing. She looks back over at me, and I raise my eyebrow at her, I can't help smiling even more. Her face quickly turns a bright crimson shade, and she looks back out the window.

"I don't understand how you get motion sickness so easily, Natsu. If anything it makes me sleepy." I say.

"Well great for fuc-" He gets cut off by his own nauseousness.

Erza and I start laughing and I stop just as we pull up to our stop, Natsu very slowly beginning to feel better, and everyone quickly getting off.

Lucy and I drag him off of the train so that we don't get stuck going to the next stop, and just as we get off it begins to move again.

"We're here!" Happy shouts.


	21. Water Parks

Chapter 21

NATSU'S POV

Once I finally managed to get my nausea under control I followed everyone else into the water park. Some people had already started getting in, and Takara and Lucy were standing with Erza, waiting for me to get inside.

I threw my shirt onto one of the chairs and went to grab Takara so I could throw her into the pool, but she quickly moved out of the way and tripped me, making me belly flop onto the water, my stomach and face stinging.

Bastard

I got my head back above the water, hearing her mumble. "You could at least wait until I actually take my clothes off so they don't get soaked in chlorine water."

The three of them take off the clothes that they were wearing on top of their bathing suits and I get out of the pool, shaking out my hair.

Lucy's wearing her white bikini with pink flowers, Erza had to replace her 'Legendary swimsuit' because of what had happened before, now wearing a plain black bikini, and Takara wore her new green one that she got when we went and bought Ame's presents.

TAKARA'S POV

Natsu got out of the pool and shook out his wet hair. I think I could feel my face get warm.

Is it bad that I thought it was attractive?...

Nah...

He was wearing some orange swim trunks with black flames at the ends, and after we had taken off the clothes over our swimsuits, I looked around at the different water slides and pools.

"This place is really big," I said.

"Yeah, well it used to be bigger," Erza said as she shot Natsu a glare. "If anyone asks he's never been here before."

"Why?" I ask.

"Let's just say that if the new owners actually knew what the guy who destroyed this original water park looked like, we wouldn't be here." She said as she threw her thumb in Natsu's direction.

"C'mon Takara, let's go!" Lucy says as she grabs my wrist and pulls me over to one of the pools with some cool water slides, Natsu and Happy following.

We stop at one of the bigger pools, surprisingly though, no one was here. "Natsu, I'm going to look for Carla," Happy says.

"Okay, Happy." Natsu says as he flies off in the other exceeds direction.

I look over at Lucy and smirk, she knows what I'm thinking (leaving them alone) and furrows her brows, shaking her head no.

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asks. "You've both been acting weird all day." He mumbles the last bit.

"Nothing." I say to him as I stretch and throw my hand behind me, scratching the back of my head.

It has to happen on its own, Takara. Don't push anything, or else it won't work; they need to figure it out on their own.


	22. Tuna With Bitch Ass Arms

Chapter 22

LUCY'S POV

"C'mon Lucy! Let's go!" Takara says as she grabs my wrist and starts pulling me in the direction of the entrance. "Ame's gonna be here soon and everyone else is already up there waiting!"

So far we had ridden the two biggest slides and one of the smaller ones, I think I'm going to count Natsu trying to drag both Takara and I into the pool and nearly drowning us as a fourth ride.

We head back over to the entrance, reaching the gate just as the train pulls up.

"Just in time."

"Perfect!" Takara cheers.

Everyone gathers by the gate and as we see Ame and Tsuyo step out, everyone shouts in unison, "Happy Birthday!" Takara and I throw our hands up.

Some people go back into the pool and head over to some of the slides; Natsu, Takara, Sting, Rogue, Erza, and I still standing here. Sting walks over to Tsuyo and they head off to one of the smaller pools.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Tuna!" Takara shouts in her ear.

"Shut up you Demonic Redhead!" She snaps back.

Rogue walks over to her, putting up his arm so he's resting it on her head and leaning against her body. "Tuna, huh? That's a new one." He looks over Ame's head and at Takara, shooting her look along the lines of 'tell me the joke'.

"Yep!" She says, popping the 'P' at the end. "One time Tsuyo found a book on the stars, but it had quite a few constellations related to fish… Really weird, I have no idea why though. Anyways the two of them decided to start talking about what types of fish we would all be, and we decided that it would be a vote on if we all agreed, a 2:1 at least. Tsuyo and I agreed that I would be a dolphin and she would be an orca. Ame thought that she would be a shark, but neither one of us agreed, so instead Tsuyo thought more along the lines of a tuna fish, and since I agreed, all of the fish types were at least a 2:1." She snickered at Ame. "I've never seen shortstop so pissed."

"You do look like Tuna." Rogue agreed, nodding his head up and down.

"Nobody asked you!" She shouts at him.

"Sheesh, Tuna fish… I figured that since you could understand your short height and bitch ass arms, you could take the truth about your 'inner fish'."

Takara dropped to the floor laughing, tears almost streaming out. "Bitch ass arms!" She began laughing again. "He basically just said that your strength is as small as you are!"

"Please, I could kick your ass in under a minute." She said to him.

Takara pushed herself up from the ground, fixing her swimsuit. "Yeah right! They day that happens will be the day Tsuyo out drinks my drunk ass!"

"Want to bet?" She asks her.

"Yeah, actually." She stretches out her right hand. "100 jewels says that you can't beat him in under a minute and a half."

Ame quickly takes her hands and shakes it, without hesitation. "Deal, Hot head!"

Natsu jumps up from behind Erza, " I want in on this!" He shouts as he jumps in front of her, but she knocks him back.

"This is a fair fight between Ame and Rogue, Natsu. Stay out of it."

He grumbles and sits down on a bench.

"Why not right now then?" Rogue asks her.

"Sounds good to me." She says with a devious smirk.

I shoot Erza a glance. The last time we were here, we destroyed the entire park! Now they want to have a fight here?

Erza stands there for a moment, appearing as though she's observing the two and thinking about what could happen this time.

She shrugs and looks down. "Brake anything and you'll have me to deal with." She looks back up at them, "Understand?"

Without a second to spare, Ame whips around and uppercuts Rogue. Due to her short height that she was probably taking into account, she hits him right at the base of his chin.

He regains his balance and keeps a monotone look plastered across his face. "In a bit of a hurry, are we Ame?"

"Oh just shut up already and fight me, pretty boy."

Catching him a bit off guard he pauses for only a half a second, giving her enough time to transform into her takeover that I had seen when we first met.

She runs, taking a few steps forwards and does a quick front flip, her body and clothes changing before she lands and picks him up by the throat.

"T-take over magic, h-huh?" He chokes out.

"How'd you guess?" She asks sarcastically.

"She gets more cocky then she usually is when she uses her magic." Takara says.

"This isn't fair! I wanna fight too!" Natsu shouts.

"One of these days you can fight me, Natsu." Takara says.

"You're too weak!" He yells back.

I sweat drop while Takara's forehead turns into a beat red pulsing mark.

She calmly walks over to him and while he isn't looking, she knocks the bench out from under him, grabbing his foot and dragging him back inside. I follow them, but I only had to take a step or two into the park to see. She picked him up and threw him across the pool high in the air, making him land on one of the biggest slides.

"Enjoy the ride, Natsu!" She shouts to him.

Even from over here I could hear Natsu making gagging noises and having to throw up. "He needs to find a way to get over his motion sickness." I said.

We walk back over to Rogue and Ame's fight. "26 seconds left." Takara mumbled.

Just like he was when he was in the Grand Magic Games, fighting Gajeel, he took form of shadows. But Ame hadn't seemed to understand the trick to stop him as quickly as Gajeel did.

He kept knocking her up and down. He would punch her from one direction and move to the other side, only to kick her back.

"That's it!" She yelled. She spun around and grabs his arm, swinging her elbow around and hitting his face into one direction, and then back in the other, sending him back down to the ground.

"8 seconds…" Takara trailed off.

He quickly gets up, but she punches him in the gut and swings her leg around behind him, using it to kick him back down. He knocks her legs out from under under her, and they both get up, this time he flips around and his leg swings back, kicking her and sending her flying backwards into one of the gates.

"Hope Erza doesn't notice the midget sized dent in it." Takara comments.

She flies back at him for the last time, punching his gut, but this time she follows up with more moves. She punches his gut, when his feet lift from the ground for a second she swings her foot behind him, sending him up higher into the air. She takes her elbow and forces it down into his back, knocking him down to the ground.

She transforms back out of her take over, and into her bathing suit. She puts her foot on Rogue's head, "Who's weak now, ya Twilight shred?" She asked him as she kept her foot where it was. She slowly lifted it back up, walking over to us with a confident stride.

"Told you she gets cocky."

"My money, if you will." She stood in front of Takara with her open palm at the height of Takara's shoulders and a bright grin on her face.

"Oh you don't get any money." She snickered. "You get to pay me."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Look at him!" She said as she threw her arms in his direction.

"Yeah, you beat him. But it took you two minutes and 56 seconds. So about twice the amount of time you agreed on."

"You've got to be kidding me." She face palmed, hard enough to leave a large red mark going from her forehead to her chin.

"Don't worry, because we're celebration your birthday, and I'm a nice person, you can keep the money."

She walked back over to Rogue, "Nice person, huh? Yeah right." She mumbled.

"I heard you, you ego induced dwarf." Takara sarcastically remarked.

Ame tried to pull Rogue back up, but failed miserably. Takara walked over to them and picked Rogue up, he was still unconscious. She lifted him over her shoulder and we went walking back inside.

"Where do you want me to drop off your girlfriend, Ame?"

I started laughing.


	23. Lionelle

chapter 23

AME'S POV

"Oh, hahahahaha hah ha ha," I sarcastically laughed at Takara, " Fuck you." I finished as I flipped her off with both hands.

"Ya, ya. I've seen you do that for the last five years of your life… Now where do you want me to put him down?"

"Just set him down next to his stuff over by the hurricane slide." I said with a very slight frown.

" 'kay."

The three of us walk over to the pool chairs and Lucy lays the back of one down, so Takara can put him down on it. Sting and Tsuyo come passing by, the look on Sting's face undescribable.

"What the hell?!" He gasped.

He came running over, Tsuyo not changing her pace, she isn't worried.

He ran over, towering over Rogue's unconscious body.

'He's even hot when he looks dead.' I started giggling.

"what's so funny?" Sting asks me as he looks back over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh nothing... He's fine, just give him about 45 minutes to an hour and he'll wake up."

"What do you mean he's fine?! You just said it'll take an hour for him to wake up! What even happened? Who did this to him?! Damn it, he's starting to look like a bruised banana."

Takara shifted her legs, getting tired of standing, as she normally does. "He made a bet with Ame. Well, I made a bet with her. But he figured that he could beat her in a fight, and she kicked his ass in about three minutes." She finishes as Tsuyo walks up to us.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Trust me Sting." Lucy started. "He didn't get beat up too bad, he might have a broken rib or two and some bruises, but it's nothing we can't ask Wendy to heal when he wakes up."

He looks down at him and huffs, crossing his arms. Tsuyo puts her hand on his shoulder, and shakes her head. "Don't worry, Sting-kun. Trust me when I say that he'll be just fine."

"Okay, but if he wakes up and something's wrong, you'll have me to deal with."

Don't forget that I'm the one who did this to him in the first place…

"Fine with me. I guess I should have gone with Lionelle." I respond.

"What's Lionelle?" Lucy asked me confused.

"Its another one of my takeovers, still powerful, but definitely not as strong as Gehenna. I just figured that Gehenna would be faster, but Lionelle might have actually been a better choice after now that I think about it." I lightly shrug my shoulders.

They turn and leave, Tsuyo waving goodbye before they head off to one of the pools.

"We're still here for another four hours, what do you guys wanna do?" Takara asked me.

"I think I'll wait here for Rogue to wake up, you guys can go off and do what it is you want though."

"But it's your birthday party, Ame. We want to hang out with you." Lucy says.

"Really, it's fine guys. Go have fu-"

Takara cuts me off by grabbing my wrist and pulls me up from where I'm sitting. Her and Lucy walking in front of me towards a pool where Tsuyo, Sting, and Wendy were sitting at.

"Hi-hi!" Takara shouts as she waves her free hand in the air.

She lets go of my wrist and I quickly push her into the pool, realizing that I almost knocked her into Wendy as I hear her faint shriek.

"Ame-san!" She yells as her blue hair comes up from the water.

"Sorry Wendy. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Tsuyo-nee chan!" Wendy started moving back over to Tsuyo and she left Sting.

"Takara! Be more careful next time!" She shouts at her.

"Me?! Ame's the one who threw me into the pool!"

"Well then maybe next time you won't let go of her wrist until you're not at the edge of the pool." She huffs. "Ame, if you do that again You'll seriously regret it!"

"Sheesh. Sorry Ame, it was just an accident."

Sting moves closer towards her but she moves closer to Wendy, farther away from him.

"Tsuyo-nee, can you have Sting-san teach me some fighting moves tomorrow while we're training?"

"That's up to him, not me."

Wendy looks over Tsuyo and at Sting.

"Only if Tsuyo will stop moving farther away from me every time I try to get closer." He looks at Tsuyo.

Wendy pushes her over to Sting. Tsuyo facing Wendy and when she turns back around she bumps her forehead into Sting's.

Lucy and Takara started laughing.

~TIME SKIP (about 50 minutes later)~

"I think that one is my favorite!" Lucy shouted from behind me.

We leave the bottom of a slide and start walking.

"No way!" Takara shouts from her right. "The Thunder Mountain one is way better! They make the water look like it has lightning zapping through it!" She throws her arms around almost as if she's playing the piano.

"Hey Takara," I start as she looks up at me. "Could you still talk if you sit on your hands?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oi! I get it!" She shouts. "You don't need to be an ass everytime I use my hands for emphasis."

"Which is everytime…" I mumble.

We head in the direction of where we left Rogue earlier. I hope he's awake by now.

"Oi, Takara!" I hear a voice yell from behind us.

I turn around to see Natsu charging in our direction. He runs up to Takara and grabs her waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damn it Natsu! What are you doing?! Put me back down!" Her voice echoed through the Park as she started kicking her legs and hitting his back with her fists.

"No!" He shouted. "You need to pay for what you did earlier!" Their voices became harder to hear as he kept running off towards the back of the water park.

"Natsu! Put me down!"

Lucy walked up to me as I continued to walk back over to Rogue.

"So, is there a thing between you and Rogue?"

I could feel my face start to get red. It never does that!

We stop walking. "What do you mean by that?" I calmly ask her.

"Well it's obvious that Sting and Tsuyo like each other, and Rogue seems to be getting closer to you. I just figured that there was a thing going on between you two."

"Um-"

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and when I look over to my left I see Rogue. "No, not really. Our 'relationship' is about a short as she is."

"Hey! I'm 5' 3" I'll have you know!"

"You're 5' 2 ½" actually."

"That's still not very short!" I shout back at him.

I can see Lucy with a slight sweat drop from the corner of my eye.

"You're almost 4 inches shorter than me."

"That doesn't mean I'm extremely short!" I lightly punch his shoulder, but regret it when I see him slightly wince. "Sorry Rogue! I forgot about the fight earlier."

"I'll go get Wendy." Lucy says as she runs off to where we had last seen the trio.

NATSU'S POV

(from right after he grabbed Takara)

I grabbed Takara's waist and threw her over my shoulder, running off to the back of the water park.

I kept running a she continued to hit my back with her fists. Damn that hurts. I made it near the back and started walking.

"Put me down, Natsu!" She stopped hitting my back.

"No."

"Bastard! I said put me down!"

"And I said, no."

"I can walk you know! If you wanted to take me back here you could've just asked."

"What's the fun in that? And besides…" I glanced up at her, "I like the view from here." I teased.

I felt her body tense up and for about a second it was actually silent. "P-Perver-t!" She stuttered.

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked.


End file.
